Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Discontinued for the time being First it was the mob, then it was revenge, now its hatred and disgust. The news of Seto and Joey's engagement gets out and it only endangers their lives more. A group of people now want to put the devil's work to an end
1. Starting Middle School

Author's Note: I'M BACK ALL! WITH ANOTHER GREAT STORY! Here is the beginning of the end. The last installment of Run Away Puppy. This is the final war Seto and Joey will have to face but even after the war has ended there will be many battles that will be waiting to be fought. Join now, the puppy and his master, on one last journey through the inferno of hatred and despair, love and family. Without further a do, I grant you the gift of chapter 1 of the final expedition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and it ain't never gonna happen. I also do not own any of the children programming mentioned through out this story so don't sue me because I have nothing, well…nothing a normal person would want. I have the valuable Inuyasha toy here and there but other than that, I gots nothin'.

Summary: Having had a successful birth of their son, Seto has decided to make this family permanent; he has asked Joey for his hand in marriage. The news gets out and now there is a certain group of people willing to do whatever they can to stop this anticipated wedding and do what they can to put the "devil's work" to rest.

A Note To New Readers: It would be wise to read the first two installments of the Run Away Puppy series. If you do not I fear that you are headed for a rough crash and burn. I hope you will enjoy the first two installments! Happy reading to you all!

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War 

Chapter One: Starting Middle School

2 months later…

6:00 am

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP 

Seto turned over from his source of heat and hit the off button of the alarm clock. He groaned tiredly and felt the bed next to him shift. The young CEO turned back over and wrapped his right arm around his fiancé's waist. "Seto…" Joey said tiredly. "Hn…" The brunette buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck. "You better get up or Mokuba's going to be late to his first day of Middle School." The blonde felt the vibrations of his lover's groan. "I hafta get up early on my week off?" Joey placed a loving kiss on the other teen's lips. "Come on get up, he wants you to be there for him and more importantly, you have to be there for him. You're his brother…well more of a fatherly brother." The young CEO sat up from bed and swung his legs over the edge and yawned. Finally a bright light filled the room and a highly excited voice beckoned to the blinded brunette, "Come on Seto! It's my first day of middle school! Come on get up, I wanna get there early!" Okay so Mokuba's enthusiasm made Seto proud but he couldn't help being tired, he and Joey were up for a good portion of the night tending to a sick 4 and a half-month-old. It wasn't anything too serious, just a tiny cold, which was now, after last night, in it's final stages and clearing up. The brunette turned around and looked on as his fiancé pulled the eiderdown up under his chin and snuggled with the pillow. Seto sneered jealously then stood up and went on his way to taking a nice hot shower to wake himself up. After he the teen took his shower he dressed himself in his black slacks, black turtleneck, and white trench coat. This was his no nonsense look, especially to the outside world. He finished up then went over to the bed and kissed his lover on the right temple. "Be back later pup, I love you." Seto whispered.

"There you are Seto, I was wondering what was keeping you." Mokuba said while jumping off the couch and throwing his full backpack over his shoulders. The poor kid nearly fell over from the sheer weight of the bag. Seto smiled, "Sit a while Mokuba I have to make some tea." The boy dropped his bag and followed his brother into the kitchen, "Since when do you drink tea nii-sama?"

"I gave it up after the baby was born, it just wasn't the right "pick-me-upper" anymore and Dr. White informed me that tea was healthier than coffee." The brunette explained while making his morning drink. Mokuba eyed his brother's ring finger and saw the ring that Joey had given to him. "So, big brother, why did Joey give you that ring?" The young CEO smiled to himself, "Boy aren't you full of questions this morning. Well…he told me it was a reminder of the promise we've made to each other. A symbol that will always be there through thick and thin." Mokuba raised an eyebrow and the eldest Kaiba chuckled lightly, "You'll understand someday kiddo, but right now you just focus on being a kid." Suddenly another being entered the kitchen. "Oh sorry Kaiba." The dark-haired adult apologized while trying to back out of the kitchen. Seto responded quickly, "No need to be sorry. This is your house too for the time being, and please call me Seto." The man nodded. "Well, I gotta get Mokuba into town for school, first day of middle school." The elder teen ruffled his sibling's hair. "First year hu, my little girl is in her last, she'll be a freshman in high school next year. My kids have grown up and I've missed it, especially Joey." Seto finished making his tea to go then put a hand on his soon-to-be father-in-law's shoulder, "No need to remember the past when so much awaits the future."

Domino Middle School

7:45 am

Mokuba practically bounced all the way to the gymnasium they walked to for the New Year and new student assembly. Seto didn't remember this when he was in middle school, then again he preferred not to, his most memorable years started with freshman year at Domino High, the puppy was just beginning to bloom, in other words just starting to cop an attitude with all that mocked him. "THIS IS SO EXICTIING NII-SAMA!" Mokuba basically yelled, bringing the brunette out of his thoughts, he couldn't help but smile at his younger brother. If he felt this much excitement with Mokuba's first day of middle school he couldn't imagine what it would feel like when he was beside Jouneth at his first day kindergarten and first grade. The brother duo was greeted then shown to some chairs set up at the front of all the other rows. Seto couldn't help but feel like he and his brother were being treated special already.

"MOKUBA!" A child's voice called for the boy. The raven-haired Kaiba turned to see Derrik running toward him, with his mother and father in tow. The boy sat next to Mokuba and greeted him excitedly. "Can you believe it? We're actually playing with the big boys now!" Seto just sat and listened to this childhood chitchat. He was happy his brother had been living more luxuriously than he had. All he needed was his joyful little brother to turn into him. Then Derrik's mother asked a question she had no right to stick her nose in. "Where are your parents, child?" She inquired rather rudely. Mokuba went silent for a moment, "Well…you see, my parents aren't here…right now." The boy looked up to Seto for reassurance. "A boy raising a boy really isn't the way to go. You should have a sturdy father, not your brother, who should probably more than likely should be sitting with the eight graders." If it's not apparent now, then lets just say this woman dislikes Seto. Her husband cut in and gave the young CEO an apologetic look.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, students new and old, welcome to Domino Middle School home of the Swamp Dragons!" The crowd of students and parents cheered and Seto couldn't help but crack a smile at the mention of the school mascot. _'At least Domino High has the Twilight Dragon for a mascot. I guess you have to start somewhere.' _Seto thought to himself. "I want to announce that this year we have created two new after school activities to go along with our large verity already, Duel Monsters Club and a mini district wide tournament. The club essentially is for students who just love collecting cards and various merchandise, can come together and make new friends. As for the Duel Monsters District wide tournament, this is a place where aspiring duelist can come and sharpen their skills and strategies and participate in, wholesome Duel Monsters fun. Like I said before, these are after school activities, any Duel Monsters cards or other merchandise that makes an appearance in class they will be confiscated until further notice, your teachers will go into more depth about the situation. I would like to thank all the parents and siblings that have come out today to support their younger or older brothers and sisters. You will now take your student's schedule and escort them to their homeroom class. Oh and before I forget again I am Principal Tetsuya Moya."

"Alright, so it says your home room is in room 24 with Mr. Penner (note: all the teachers I have used in my stories are real people and they are all great! Some of the greatest mentors I will ever have)." Seto read. The boy nodded then stopped as he looked down several different hallways. "Uhhh…" The brunette laughed, "To your left kiddo."

"Oh, I knew that." Mokuba said with a grin then started his way down the hall. The raven-haired boy walked through the doorway and was greeted by a very energetic teacher. "Well good morning and welcome to your homeroom studies and earth science. I am Mr. Penner and I am happy to meet you Mr…"

"Uh, Oh! I'm Mokuba Kaiba." The teacher shook the boy's hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Kaiba. You may have a seat." Seto stood behind his brother and was next to greet the teacher. He was in fact an energetic man and more than likely loved his job, he had green eyes and a pair of seeing glasses. He had to be in at least his late thirties, early forties. His red hair was tied back in a ponytail, very professional. The man held out his hand to the young CEO, "How do you do sir, I am Rick Penner." Seto took his hand and shook it and nodded, "I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Mokuba's father?" Seto chuckled lightly, "No, sir, I'm his brother." Mr. Penner nodded, "Please, won't you have a seat." The teen went over to Mokuba and sat with him.

"Let me start out with telling you all that I love my job. I love my job because I am able to prepare your students for the world ahead, I can only merely give them a crash course but I will do my best to give them an understanding of the reality that awaits them. I can be a mentor and a friend, and I am more than honored that I will have been a part of your child's success." The parents and guardians of the students applauded him and he bowed. "I thank you for your applause, but it is your students that deserve the praise for making it this far." Again the parents clapped, but this time for their children. "Okay for our agenda today, parents and guardians will be invited to stay for homeroom studies then will be asked to leave to give their children the freedom to find themselves among their peers." The teacher went on to introducing himself then had the students introduce themselves to their class and had them say one interesting fact about themselves. Mokuba said that he loved to play Duel Monsters and had won various tournaments that the game shop held for kids. Finally the bell rang and signaled for students to head to their next class.

"NO! I don't want you to go Seto!" The boy begged, he had latched himself around his brother's waist. "Mokuba Kaiba. Come on kiddo you gotta let go." The boy released his brother but gave him the infamous puppy eyes. "Why are you so scared?"

"I'm afraid of…being alone. I don't know any of these kids." Seto hugged his baby brother, "Mokuba, you'll be fine. You can make friends easily and I'm sure Derrik has a couple classes with you." Still, the kid was trying to manipulate his elder sibling, "Listen, I'll come get you after school and we'll go out for ice-cream okay." The young CEO tried to reason. Mokuba finally sighed and nodded. "I love you Mokuba."

"I love you too nii-sama." The raven-haired Kaiba said while trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Seto stood up then began to walk away but turned to see his kid brother slowly make his way into his next class. The brunette felt a pang, he couldn't help but feel bad but then decided it be for the best to just walk away, Mokuba would have to become independent some day. "Kindergarten is gonna kill me." He muttered to himself.

Mokuba simply walked to his desk and slumped in the seat resting his chin on the top, and then sighed unhappily. "The puppy eyes didn't work on the parents hu?" A girl's voice asked. Mokuba lifted his head and looked up to see a long blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl smiling at him. The boy felt his heart do a flip in his chest; she was beautiful. He smiled sheepishly back at her. The girl giggled, "I'm Nikki, what's your name?" He new his name, why couldn't he speak? "Well?" Nikki asked. "OH! My name is Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba." The girl smiled again and the boy felt his heart melt. "Nice to meet you Mokuba." Maybe Seto was right, maybe he could do this on his own.

9:56 am

It was simple for Jouneth to find something amusing to do. As he let his mother change his diaper he shook his little blue rattle relentlessly and squealed with happiness. Joey just looked on as his son entertained himself. The baby was now sporting a clean diaper and was happily going to town with his shaking and before he knew what hit him, he knocked himself on the top of the head. "Uh-oh, you hit your head. But that's okay." Joey tried coaxing his son from crying but Jouneth's head hurt and he was startled. So, he cried. "Awe, Jou, don't cry." The blonde said while cradling his infant close. Jouneth calmed once his pacifier was administered. So Joey put him down in his usual spot on his usual blanket and turned the TV to Disney channel, "Bear In The Big Blue House" was on. Joey actually didn't mind this show too much. Though there were some shows he just couldn't stand. Then there was "Sesame Street", Seto had told him not too long ago that he still found some of the episodes amusing, the blonde tried to pursue the matter but the brunette didn't budge.

"Puppy!" The blue-eyed teen called while closing and locking the door behind him. "We're in the living room Set." He shrugged out of his white trench coat then joined his lover on the couch. He looked on as his son pushed himself up on straightened arms then laid his chest back down and kicked his back legs. Jouneth was trying to figure out how to get to the entertainment center doors. He reached out then realized his arms didn't reach that far. So he kicked his legs again then reached. Still nothing.

"So how did everything go? Was Mokuba excited?" Joey asked with a smile. Seto leant in for a quick kiss. "He was excited but then when I had to go, he wasn't having it. He tried to get me to stay by giving me those puppy eyes you both do so well." The puppy beamed. "You both know how well that works on me."

"Awe, Seto, haven't you figured it out? That's why we do it, because you're easily manipulated." The brunette lunged at his lover and tackled him to the cushions. Then started tickling the blonde's tender spots. Seto had found those one night during another one of their sessions and decided to remember where they were for future torture. His memory was now paying off. Joey was in a fit of laughter and Jouneth was looking around for the noise. "SETO! PLEASE!"

"Oh, puppy, you're begging. What do you want?" Seto asked in his seductive tone. "Seto… stop, it hurts!" Joey pleaded between ragged breaths. The young CEO gave into his puppy then lay down on top of him and kissed him softly. They pulled apart for air and gazed at each other. "So, puppy, why did you give me this ring? I thought you were the only one who was supposed to wear a ring until we got married." The blonde kissed his lover. "That ring was my grandfather's, he gave it to me when I was really little. He was really sick and in his deathbed. He told me that this ring was good luck and it would grant all your heart's desires. It did for him. I stopped wearing it when you kept calling me names." Seto looked dumbfound at his puppy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my heart's desire was you, I made wish after whish. Wishing and hoping that everyday you might just sweep me off my feet and I could finally live happily ever after. But when that never came, I stopped wearing the ring, though I still kept it close, knowing that it had more value than wishes." Seto bent down and placed a loving kiss on the blonde's neck. "So if it doesn't work, why give it to me?"

"I realized soon after we got together that it had worked all along, I just needed to see past the material value and really treasure the ring for what it meant to me. Happiness. You see, my grandfather gifted me this ring in his darkest hour just so that happiness could live on within me, by this time there was trouble with my parents. And now, because his death taught me so much, I was able to sang you all for myself." Joey explained before locking his arms round his fiancé's neck and bringing their lips into a sensual kiss. Finally the baby was feeling his sickness again and it started to irritate him. Seto sat up and pulled the amber-eyed teen with him. Jouneth started to fuss and rub his eyes. "Well he's probably tired and ready for his morning nap." Joey said while looking up at the clock. "When did you last give him his medicine?" Seto asked. "This morning when he was wailing." The brunette went right for his son's medicine and gave it to him. "Shh, it's okay now." The young CEO soothed while he rocked his sick son. Soon enough Jouneth succumbed to his drowsiness. It was hard for brunette to imagine that one day his own little boy would be in Mokuba's shoes. I guess right now he just had to hold and cuddle his little son while he could. There would be one day where Jouneth would want to be on his own and find himself but for now, he just wanted his mommy and his daddy's attention.

3:30 pm

"So, am I your friend Nikki?" Mokuba asked with hope sparkling in his eyes. The little blonde girl giggled, "Of course you are Mokie. Am I your friend?" Mokuba was completely speechless; she had called him Mokie. "Of course you're my friend, Nikki." She smiled giddily then kissed her found friend on the cheek. "Well, I gotta go, my bus will be leaving." The boy stuttered, "Uh…Nn…Nikki, my brother is here for me, do you want a ride home?" The girl smiled, "Maybe some other time but not today, maybe Friday." The raven-haired boy nodded then waved to the girl before she went to her bus. The Kaiba boy had a wide grin plastered to his face. "Hiya big brother o' mine." The boy greeted while jumping into his brother's car. "Well, you seem pretty happy kiddo." Seto said with a smile while lifting up his sunglasses. "I am big bro!" The brunette chuckled, "So how was your day at school?"

"It was perfect big brother." The teen raised an eyebrow. "I made a friend, her name is Nikki, she is so awesome! And beautiful." The boy sighed the last part of his sentence. "I see, and when will I meet your little girlfriend?" Mokuba blushed, "Seto, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Ah-hu, and I'm the worst duelist ever. Besides you just said she was beautiful and you sound love-struck." The teen teased. "Big brother, I have never bothered you about your love life so if you want in on mine, I want in on yours."

"Alright, but only if it can help you woo said girl's heart." Mokuba smiled, he was glad his brother knew so much about love. "Okay, uh, what was that leather dog leash for I saw tied to one of the head posts of your headboard a couple weeks back?" Seto fought hard against a threatening blush. "Uhhh…Nikki won't appreciate that." Mokuba really was innocent, "What do you mean. If Joey likes the gesture maybe…"

"No kiddo, let's start…somewhere else." The rave-haired boy eyed his brother closely, "Okay, how did you woo Joey? What did you say?" Seto remembered back to when he and Joey had actually began to understand what they were hiding from each other. "Uh, well in a nut shell, it took us a while to be able to learn how to get along so my first piece of advice would be to get to know Nikki. Be her friend first don't rush into something you might regret. Be a great best friend and she'll begin to trust you with all that she is at her age and you'll do the same back. It's a two-way street kiddo. A street you shouldn't be worrying about but this girl sounds important to you. Mark my words kiddo, don't let your grades falter okay? I want you to be able to support Nikki with a good career."

"SETO!" Mokuba whined playfully. The boy held dearly to his brother's words and decided to observe how Seto acted and responded to Joey and how Joey acted and responded to Seto. This was going to be a long week, but it would be worth every second. If it would in the end win him Nikki's love, then he would do it.

Author's Note: Awe…Mokuba has found his first love how adorable! But now it's Operation: Observe The Master And The Puppy. It's going to be an interesting ride for all of the Kaiba house residence. Wanna know what happens? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. First Loves And Family Reunions

Author's Note: Okay, readers, since it is now forbidden to post my comments to your reviews inside my story you will all receive one the "new way". This site has really changed and I must say that I am going to miss writing out my comments in the story. Oh well. I hope you all had enjoyable holidays! My birthday is next on the list! January 15th! I'll be 18! WOOT! Sorry for the delay of this chapter but there was just so much going on this holiday that I could hardly get up the stories that I did write! Sorry! I'll stop babbling and let you all get on with it! CHAPTER 2!

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War Chapter Two: First Loves And Family Reunions 

Mokuba was really excited about his starting middle school, in the whole two months he was there he'd made several friends and without any knowledge, his first love. Life really was going quite well. Especially since he had begun to study his brother and Joey, though there were some things he wished he hadn't seen or heard. The raven-haired Kaiba figured if he caught his brother and Joey in one of their more intimate moments he could get some pointers…but all he really got out of that were a few unwanted moans and the image of his brother open-mouth kissing the blonde. _'What is the point of using tongues anyway when you kiss?' _Mokuba thought to himself. Well, right in the middle of a lesson wasn't really the time to ponder such questions; he would just ask Seto later. He jotted down some more notes on his paper then looked over to the blonde haired girl to his right. She caught sight of Mokuba and smiled warmly at him. The boy felt his heart melt. Was this how Seto felt when Joey smiled at him? Another question to ask his brother.

"Mr. Kaiba, I know Miss Nikki Kitase is favorable to you, but if you want to make it out of middle school I would pay attention young man, your brother would be disappointed in you." Ms. Mida Finch (1) annoyingly squawked. Mokuba rolled his violet eyes and knew now why Seto hated so many of his teachers. They were just so pushy and expected way more out of him than the rest of the class, just because he carried the Kaiba name. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man, your brother would hate it if he got a phone call from me." Knowing his elder brother very well and how he hated entertaining annoyed teachers Mokuba simply said, "Yes Ms. Finch, my brother would hate getting a call from you." The math teacher raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Is that sarcasm I detect Mr. Kaiba?" The raven-haired boy shook his head, "No, actually that's the gospel truth." (2)

"That is it young man, out into the hall. I will give your brother a call after I give the class their work." Mokuba stood up from his desk and exited out into the hallway. He stood against the brick wall for a good ten minutes before he and Ms. Finch made a special trip to the principal's office. Ms. Tetsuya Moya was sitting at her desk completing some paper work when the duo entered.

"Ms. Moya, my class clown is here to see you. I think a call home is in order." The math teacher suggested. "What is it that Mr. Kaiba has done?"

"He openly mocked me and disrupted the learning environment." She spoke with such abhorrence. Mokuba was really quite confused, he didn't disrupt anything; he was just minding his own business…gazing at Nikki, admiring her beauty from afar. He hadn't noticed the small grin growing across his lips. Did Joey make Seto feel all lovesick and unable to concentrate as well? Another question to ask a little later. Ms. Finch was the one whom disrupted the "environment". "Oh so now you find it amusing Mr. Kaiba? That is a day in detention."

"WHAT!" The boy exploded. Tears welled up in his eyes and he prayed that he could persuade Seto to take his side. He watched as the woman picked out his information folder then called his brother's work phone. This wasn't going to be pretty; Mokuba knew that his brother hated being disturbed at work. He slumped back down in the chair and just watched and waited.

"Hi Kimia, is Mr. Seto Kaiba in?" The woman listened to the other line. "Well, I would suggest you tell him to make time because this concerns his brother…Okay thank you."

Kimia pressed the inner com button on her phone and spoke, "Mr. Kaiba, you have a call from Domino Middle School, it's in regards to your brother." The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose; he hated teachers. "Thank you." He spoke before picking up his phone and answering. "This is Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, how lovely of you to make time."

"Just get to the point, I'm very busy at the moment."

"Your mischievous little brother is quite the class clown, why don't you come on down here and we'll talk." Seto felt his the tips of his ears warm up, he was not in a particularly good mood, and Mokuba acting like a fool wasn't helping. "I'll be right down and tell Mokuba to prepare himself." He spoke before slamming the phone down on the receiver. The math teacher hung up the phone and smirked at the Kaiba.

"So, can he like, crawl and stuff now?" Vanessa asked as she watched the Kaiba baby kick his legs while lying on his stomach. Joey shook his head, "Nah, not yet. He can sit up on his own though. It'll be a couple more months before he's crawling. "I can't believe how big he's gotten in the last couple months. I remember the day you and Seto found out that you were pregnant. Quite a day that was, especially for that doctor." The blonde chuckled, "Yeah well, she turned out to be the only person Seto and I could trust with our baby. She's now our family doctor." The woman smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that worked out well." Jouneth murmured to himself while he rolled over onto his back and began kicking his legs some more. He laughed happily when he spotted his mother. Joey smiled back at his son.

"So when do you and Seto plan to get married?" The amber-eyed teen took a minute to think and shrugged his shoulders, "In all actuality we haven't really discussed it yet. I, personally, would like to have it during the summer." Vanessa smiled softly, "Why summer?" The one question Joey had hopped he would be able to avoid. "Well…after I tell you this you're gonna think of me as a girl." The woman laughed lightly, "Oh come on, you went and carried a baby for nine months then gave birth to him, I don't look at you any less of the teenage boy than you are." The blonde smiled, "Well, after getting together with Seto I had always imagined us getting hitched on the beach, just me and him and our closet friends and relatives. I never really wanted a spectacular wedding, but after hooking up with him, I realized that the smaller the better. I had also always dreamed that as we said our vows the sun would be setting and as we took our first kiss as a married couple the sun would have gone down, leaving the sky in a beautiful array of colors." The dark-haired woman just sighed, how romantic. A small wedding on the beach. "Joey, you really are a woman deep down ain't ya?" The blonde shook his head and rolled his eyes, he was just as manly as his lover…he was just more…more…well whatever it was he was more of it than Seto was.

Mokuba sat in his chair in the office swinging his legs back and forth, clearly board and trying to figure out why he was really here in the first place. He hadn't really done anything wrong. Gazing at a girl wasn't against the law was it? Suddenly the sound of his brother's voice made his head swiftly perk up. He cringed when he saw the look on his elder sibling's face. "Mokuba Kaiba…" Seto said sternly. The boy trembled nervously. "Ahh, Mr. Kaiba there you are." Came Ms. Finch's voice from the doorway of the principal's office. "Shall we commence?" The young CEO pushed his way into the office and sat in one of the chairs before the principal's desk. Mokuba sat quietly beside him. The blonde math teacher closed the door behind her and started. "Mr. Kaiba, I would like to know what kind of manners you teach your younger sibling at home." The brunette felt offended and this only worsened his mood. "What, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" He sneered sharply. "What I am asking is what kind of things does Mokuba get away with at home that he should be punished for? Does he pull pranks and disrupt your household?"

"Are you telling me that I am raising my brother wrong?"

"No of course not." The woman scorned. Seto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "But you implied it."

"Alright! That is enough! Ms. Finch, for the last hour I have heard nothing but negative things come out of your mouth about this poor boy. I haven't even heard his side of the story and I think it's fair that he tell it, now that you've drug his very busy brother away from work." Principal Moya objected. Mokuba lifted his head and looked up at his searing brother. He quickly got to his side of the story, fearing that Seto might snap and cause mass murder. "Well, I won't lie…"

"That would be in your best interest." Seto spoke frighteningly calm. Mokuba swallowed hard and started again. "I was taking notes like Ms. Finch had asked of us and because I write fast and know how to do short hand, I can finish pretty quickly. I was minding my own business with the time I had to myself. Then my eyes wandered to my friend Nikki, she saw me and I smiled and she smiled back, then next thing I know, I'm on my way out into the hallway. Ms. Finch had stated that I should pay attention and that my brother would hate receiving a phone call from her. I nodded and said "Yes Ms. Finch, my brother would hate to get a call from you." All I spoke was the truth and here I sit and my brother doesn't look all that pleased from thins angle."

"Is that all?" Ms. Moya asked. Mokuba nodded then snuck another glance at his brother. "Well, this to me seems like a complete waste of time to me and Mr. Kaiba. And now poor Mokuba had to miss the rest of math and his science class, just because you hated the fact that he was minding his own business. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Kaiba and my apologies Mokuba." The brunette stood up and nodded to the principal before flashing a death glare to the teacher and storming out of the room to excuse his brother for the rest of the day. It was lunch now and Nikki was waiting for her friend by the office door. He exited with his brother and she called to him.

"Mokuba! Wait, I have your things." The boy and Seto turned. Mokuba ran to her and took his belongings. "I'm sorry about Ms. Finch." He smiled. "I put my math note book in your backpack so you could take down the rest of the notes and do the homework." Nikki smiled brightly. "Thanks." Before Mokuba knew what he was doing he leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's cheek. Quickly he pulled away and blushed. Nikki giggled and quickly pressed an innocent kiss on his lips before running back into the lunchroom. Mokuba felt his body go completely numb. The boy touched his lips and relaxed into a boyish grin. That one little moment melted away all of Seto's anger and he smiled playfully at his baby brother. Mokuba looked up and blushed a hundred times redder than he already was. The boy felt light headed and his stomach was doing back flips, he felt…odd. The brunette just chuckled, "Come on lover boy, let's go home." The younger Kaiba glared at his brother and followed him out the door.

'_Maybe now would be a good time to talk to Seto about all those questions I had. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, especially if it's in my best interest.'_ Mokuba thought. He contemplated for a bit longer then looked over to the driver. "Nii-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you some questions?" Mokuba said while turning his head to look out the passenger side window. Seto smiled, "Sure kiddo." The raven-haired boy looked at his sibling then took a breath before asking his first question. "When Joey smiles at you…does it feel like your heart skips a beat? Does it give you the sensation that it's melting?" The brunette grinned to himself and nodded, "Yes. When he and I were trying to tell each other that we cared for one another my heart started to beat really fast and when he said those words and hugged me close for the first time, it actually felt like my heart had stopped. I was just so…happy, lack there for a better word."

"Does Joey ever make you feel all lovesick and make you unable to concentrate?" The boy eyed his brother closely. Seto had many answers for this question though a few of them were not appropriate for a middle school student. "He does, there are some situations where the puppy makes it hard for me to concentrate on my work but I won't get into that. As for the love sickness…well, the last time I was really lovesick for him was when he gave birth to Jouneth. I just really wanted to be by his side and just hold him and the baby close. You will get the sensation of being lovesick a lot during your quest for said person's heart. You just desire to be with them." Mokuba smiled impishly, "You're such a sap big brother." The boy kidded. Seto chuckled, "That may be so but in turn I have gained the love of my life, my own family, and soon we will be married."

"Hopeless romantic." The brunette mentally sweat dropped, the pup called him that too. "But, hey whatever works for ya right?" Seto nodded and smiled. "Speaking of first times nii-sama, what was your first kiss like?"

"Uhhh…like kiss…or kiss kiss?" Mokuba arched an eyebrow, clearly not understanding what his brother was asking. "Uhhh…normal kiss opposed to…open mouth."

"Eww…I don't wanna know about that! Well…actually I was sorta wondering about that earlier, what is the point of kissing with a tongue? I mean what does it prove?" Seto couldn't help the blush that crept across his face slowly. He dreaded this day but he feared the day Mokuba would ask about sex. The brunette cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Mokie why don't you look that up on the Internet once we get home okay?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you and Joey do this but you don't know the reason behind it?" The teen felt his blush darken, "Uhhh…well…we have our own reasons." Mokuba eyed his brother, "Would one of those reasons be why Jouneth is here today?" The young CEO wanted to know how and when his innocent little brother got so curious about what he and Joey did together. It really was embarrassing, but it could have been worse, he could have asked about the first time he and Joey slept together. That would have been awkward. The raven-haired Kaiba was mostly quiet for the rest of the ride and Seto was relived to finally pull into his drive way. Mokuba bounded to the front door and disappeared inside. Once Seto entered a very surprised puppy greeted him.

"Well, I didn't expect you both home so early. Did Mokuba have a half day or something?" Joey inquired curiously. Seto approached his lover and swept him into a needy kiss. Mokuba had snuck a glance as his brother kissed the blonde then remembered his latest research project. The brunette pulled away and looked into hazy amber-eyes, "Mmmm, that is exactly what I needed." Joey chuckled and hugged his fiancé close. "Where's Jouneth?"

"He's taking his afternoon nap." Seto pulled away from the welcoming body and lay down on the couch. "Do you need an afternoon nap too Set?" The blonde said with a loving smile. The brunette motioned for the pup to join him.

5:26 pm

Like he had always wanted to do when he became a father, Seto was seated on the couch with his son in his lap reading to him out of his most recent book The Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh. Jouneth loved hearing the voice of his father and enjoyed looking at the colorful pictures in said book. Every once in a while he would squeal or laugh and point at a picture then look up to Seto, who would just smile lovingly back. He babbled as he listened as his teen father went on. Joey had learnt to be more equipped for times like these and was armed with the video camera. Silently he recorded the moment and smiled to himself. Suddenly the front door swung open and in came a hyper Serenity and his father close behind. Jouneth looked up and laughed happily, that was when Seto caught his lover. Joey waved and smiled as the brunette sent him a playful glare. Jack greeted his family and handed the young CEO the mail. The blonde shut off the camera and sat it on top of one of the shelves in the room before taking his spot next to the teen. The baby held out his arms to his mother and was happily seated in said blonde's lap.

"Hmmm, this is an odd looking piece of mail. I don't know a Denzin and Jovana Heathcliff." Joey cocked his head then took the piece of mail. "I dunno. Dad!" The elder Wheeler made himself present. "Do you know who these people are?" The blonde inquired while handing off the sealed envelope. "You mean you don't remember your cousin Jovana?" The amber-eyed teen shook his head and watched as his father opened the envelope and read the included letter. "Why it would seem that your Aunt Tracy has invited us to Jovana's baby shower/ Family Reunion." Joey was confused, "How did Aunt Tracy get our home address?"

"Well, your Aunt Tracy is my sister, I always talk to her. Don't worry, she's the only one who knows it." The blonde winced, "Dad, Seto and I didn't want our address out."

"It's alright pup, just as long as it is shared among family then I don't mind." Seto said with a genuine smile playing on his lips. "This would be a great opportunity to meet more family and introduce Jouneth and Seto to them kiddo." It wasn't much of a bad idea in the blonde's mind, he liked knowing he had more family he give to Seto and their child, though that look on Seto's face…

"What's wrong Set?" The brunette shook his head, "Nothing pup. You're more than welcome to go but I don't think…"

"No, you are going. You need to get to know my family, especially since we're getting married. You need to be part of the family, not the shadow." Joey pleaded to his fiancé. The blue-eyed teen couldn't deprive his pup of anything, if it was a family reunion he had to attend then it was a family reunion he would go to.

Author's Note: So how was chapter 2 for ya? Mokuba was chock full of questions this time around and I think it's only gonna escalate. How will Seto take to meeting his puppy's family? Stick around for next chapter you will find out! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Family Reunion

Author's Note: WOOT! OH YEAH! I am officially 18 now! WOOHOO! Well, anyway here is another chapter for you all to enjoy! I hope you all like it. Thanks to you all for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Meet The Parents" or "Meet The Fockers".

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War Chapter Three: Family Reunion 

"What, pray tell, has got you so uptight?" Joey inquired annoyed with his other half's current behavior. Seto just shot him a glare for his tone of voice and shrugged his shoulders; "I just don't think it's wise to take a six-month-old on a long ass flight!" The blonde teen rolled his eyes, "Seto, Jouneth is not an EXCUSE, he's your son! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't fucking need this." Seto muttered loud enough so that his angry lover could hear. "Then why don't you just go back to your precious company where no one fucking speaks their mind because they're so pathetically AFRAID OF YOU!"

"Real mature MUTT! You're such an ass!" Joey was now fighting hard against oncoming tears. What had he done or said to make the brunette so upset? Was Seto beginning to think back on his proposal? Just the thought alone made the blonde sick to his stomach. He couldn't loose Seto, not after all they had gone through together and all they'd been blessed with. Without knowing of thinking Joey spoke in a hoarse voice, "I…I can't do this." He turned and grabbed his car keys off the table and left. The young CEO felt a pang when he saw his lover's retreating form, were those tears he'd seen? He hadn't gotten to think on the matter much more; Jouneth's cry for love came from the nursery. Quickly the brunette went to his son's side and comforted him. He laid the baby on the changing table and treated him to a clean diaper. All the while, Seto couldn't help the guilt that was building up inside him. Seeing his little boy's face streaked with tears made him think back to his puppy's tear burdened face. Joey hadn't done a god-forsaken thing to him and he blamed the innocent blonde for his insecurity. He felt Jouneth tug on his shirt, wanting to be held. Lovingly, Seto lifted him then took a seat in the rocking chair.

"Why am I such an idiot?" The brunette inquired while running a hand through his hair. Jouneth had leant forward and buried his face in his father's chest as he cried. "All I want is to make your mother happy Jouneth." The baby looked up and raised his arms. The blue-eyed teen embraced his son and tired calming his crying episode. Though the same couldn't be said for Joey.

"And I play magical hats, which hides my dark magician from…" An urgent knocking on the front door interrupted Yugi and Atemu's game play. The shorter teen hopped up and answered the door. There before him stood a broken hearted Joey.

"Joey, what happened to you?" The tri-hair colored duelist asked while inviting his friend in. The blonde walked, well more like sulked, to the couch and sat down, wiping away new tears. "Joey, please tell me what's wrong." Yugi pleaded. The amber-eyed teen sniffled before starting, "Well… Seto and I had a fight."

"About what?"

"I dunno, he's been acting really weird lately toward me… and…and…I think he's going back on his proposal." With those words, all that was left of Joey's composure shattered into a million tiny pieces. Yugi comforted his best friend and Atemu spoke, "Well that seems like an odd conclusion to me, Seto's been very happy with you, especially since Jouneth's birth. Why would he 'Un-propose' to you?" The blonde shook his head, "I dunno."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay here." Yugi said with a smile. The saddened teen gave his friend a weak smile and nodded, "Can I go lie down for awhile, I don't feel so hot."

"Of course." The tri-hair colored teen said with a nod. Joey sighed and made his way up to the guest bedroom. The former pharaoh's light shook his head sadly, "I hope they can get over this, poor Jouneth, I couldn't bare to see his parents to split up." Atemu nodded, "Same here but I would expect this from former enemies."

"Yeah a fight maybe but not the calling off of an engagement."

"You're right Yugi, Seto wouldn't go that low…something is bothering him and he's getting very defensive about it."

"You think so?" Atemu nodded and headed in the direction of the phone, Yugi watched curiously. Seto basically raced toward the ringing phone ready to apologize to his puppy in full but he was not ready for the former pharaoh's voice.

"Kaiba."

"Oh…hello." The disappointment was apparent. "Kaiba, I know where Joey is at, but before I allow you to see him, you and I need to have a talk. Meet me at Domino Park in one hour." Before the brunette had any time to respond the pharaoh had hung up the phone. This was something he didn't want but…if it meant getting his puppy back he would do it.

Domino Park….

One hour later

There in the middle of the center circle of the park stood the dark half of Yugi. He watched as the young CEO, his arms full of a baby boy; approached him. Atemu nodded and watched as the Jouneth smiled happily to see a familiar face. "You said we had to talk?" Came the brunette's anxious voice. "Yes, we do." The duel monsters champion said while sitting down on one of the many vacant benches, Seto did the same.

"This little spat doesn't worry me at all, in fact Seth and Jono had them every now and then, but it's what Joey thinks is wrong that worries me." Seto's eyes searched for any answers within the pharaoh's face. "Joey says you've been treating and acting out toward him differently, he thinks you want to call off your engagement."

"What?" Seto asked taken aback by this revelation, he wasn't sure if he had heard right. The former pharaoh nodded. "Why would he think of such a thing?"

"Yes, why would he think that Seto? What's got you so flustered?" Jouneth extended his arms out to his godfather and Atemu happily sat the boy in his lap, like he had done so many times before with Jono and Seth's child, and eventually his own. Seto looked down at his son and sighed, "Joey wants to introduce the baby and I to more of his relatives, in short, we got invited to a family reunion." Atemu smiled, "Not six months back you were wishing with all your might that you could give your baby more family, here is your chance and you don't want to take it?"

"I know! It's just…I'm comfortable with what I have right here." The teen father's voice faltered and quieted. Atemu smiled softly, "This isn't about **you** Seto. It's about expanding your family. It's about Joey and this little Kaiba right here." Seto looked into his son's crystalline blue-eyes and Jouneth smiled widely and happily. The brunette beamed back and took his child into loving arms. "Sometimes, it's not about what you want but what's right." The father nodded in understanding and smiled when Jouneth hugged his neck.

He lay still except for the steady rise and fall of his chest, ensuring Seto that Joey had not gone too far in his sadness. The blonde teen really did look like a puppy while he slept. His features were peacefully soft, silky golden locks were splayed about the pillow, and the quiet puppy like whimpers topped it all off. Seto silently walked over to the sleeping figure and sat down before him. Gently he ran his curious fingers through his lover's hair then caressed his cheek lovingly. The brunette pulled his hand away then leant down and kissed his puppy's soft, welcoming lips. The sudden heat and touch made the blonde's eyes flutter open.

Seto pulled away slowly and gazed into hurt amber-eyes. Feeling the guilt over flow his emotions the brunette lowered his eyes. There was an unnerving silence until the shorter spoke up, "Seto…what do you want?" Were the whispered words. "To apologize for my foolishness and cowardice." Joey sat up; "All I want is to give you more family since you've been without it for years."

"I know." Seto spoke with a quietness that made the blonde shiver. "Set, look at me." Slowly the brunette obliged. "Do you have any idea what you were saying to me when you asked me to marry you?" The blue-eyed teen said not a word but listened to what his lover had to say. "That day, you told me that you loved me enough to the point where you wanted to be apart of my family and that you wanted me to be apart of yours Set, I want it all. I want us to have the perfect family." Seto knew what his pup was trying to do for him and truly appreciated it but this whole marriage, meeting in-laws, and having in-laws was something the young CEO knew almost next to nothing about. He was afraid of what his lover's family may think of him and normally he could have cared less. The intimidated him.

"Seto, my family will love you, please come with me." The brunette nodded ever so slightly, "I will if you come home." Joey smiled, "Deal."

TWO WEEKS LATER…

"Serenity, can you hand me that brown envelope there on my dresser?" The elder Wheeler asked while finishing up his packing. The girl nodded and hopped off the bed and grabbed said object. "What's in it dad?" She asked while eyeing the envelope closely. "That my dear is a surprise for you and Joey, but you can't have it yet." The man said while gently taking the package from his daughter. "Can I at least have a clue?" Jack thought for a moment then said the only thing that came to his mind, "Name."

"Wha? Name! That's not a very good clue at all daddy." The mans chuckled at his daughter, "Oh I think it is, just think about it, you may get it." Serenity decided to drop the whole thing by now, if her father wouldn't tell her now she wouldn't know until she got it. "I'm so happy we're gonna go see Aunt Tracy! I'm so excited!"

"Me too, honey."

"Are you done packing pup?" The brunette asked as he watched his blonde lover packed Jouneth's essentials in his diaper bag. "Yeah, I'm all done and so is Jouneth." Seto nodded, "Good, then we're still running on perfect time." Joey shook his head and beamed lovingly up at his dragon. "What?" The blonde stood up and wrapped his arms about the taller teen's neck, "Nothin', your just too cute for your own good sometimes." Seto chuckled and kissed his hyper puppy.

"SETOOOOOO!" Came Mokuba's voice. It sounded sorta panicked and the couple made a mad dash to the bathroom. When they arrived Mokuba had this look of disgust on his face he also looked as if he could cry. "Mokie, what's wrong?" Seto asked while gazing from his brother to his son. "Seto…Jouneth peed on me." Those words had full grasp on the young CEO's attention and he was trying hard to suppress a huge grin and laughter. It was his younger brother's look of distress that shattered his composure. Tears brimmed Mokuba's soft violet eyes, "Hey…Seto! It's not funny!" After about a minute or two of laughter Seto gathered himself and smiled at his baby brother, "Go take a shower kiddo, I'll finish Jouneth's bath." Not wasting a moment, Mokuba raced out of the bathroom to his own. The young brunette kneeled down next to the tub and finished up where the boy left off. Joey walked over to his lover and smiled down at the bath boy. Jouneth squealed and splashed the water. "Is Mokuba gonna be okay?" The blonde asked with a rather large grin on his face. Seto chuckled, "Yeah, I think so."

6:50 pm

After Jouneth had his bath, everything had moved smoothly. Mokuba was happier and laughing along with his brother at the incident. Jack had also had a good laugh and Serenity comforted her impending brother-in-law. The next step was now to head to the airport and board the Kaiba Corp. family jet. Everything there went smoothly as well and half way into the first couple of hours of their flight, Seto began to worry again that his puppy's family may not accept him, better yet, he was afraid that they may not accept either of them because of their sexuality. Joey didn't know how to take away Seto's fear, his best bet was to just wait and see how everyone reacted. The blonde eyed his lover closely and noticed all the faces he was making, he usually did that when he was thinking really hard. The amber-eyed teen got up and stood behind his fiancé then began to give the blue-eyed teen a massage. The sheer touch made Seto jump and turn to face a warm smile. The young CEO sighed and hugged his puppy close.

"Relax Set, don't think so much about it. Don't plan anything or our vacation may end up like "Meet The Parents"." Joey spoke softly. Seto chuckled then kissed the top of his puppy's head. Finally the taller of the two began to pull away, "I'm gonna go check on the baby." The blonde nodded and watched as the retreating figure entered the private bedroom and closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but release an uneasy sigh, he was afraid for Seto. Afraid that in all his nervousness he would screw up royally and that was the last thing Joey wanted.

"What's wrong big brother?" Serenity asked while sitting down next to Joey.

Seto exhaled heavily and leaned his back against the door. This trip was already really exhausting and they weren't even half way into the flight. The young CEO ran a hand through his dark brown hair then had a seat on the foot of the bed. Remembering now why he had said he wanted to come in here, he looked over his shoulder to see Jouneth sleeping happily. The six-month-old was taking better to the flight than Seto had thought he would. A small smile found his lips before he decided that he wanted a nap to calm his nerves. Gently he lay down beside his slumbering son and closed his eyes, just before falling asleep, he felt the bed shift lightly and noticed Jouneth had unconsciously cuddled with him. Life couldn't get much better than this.

"Its okay for Seto to be nervous, he's meeting his fiancé's family. It's to be expected." Serenity said with a smile on her face. Joey nodded, "I know, I just wish I could help calm his nerves somehow." Mokuba snickered, "Don't you think you two do that enough?" A little pink blush crept over Joey's features then darkened and spread some more when he realized his father had heard the comment. "I…I…I'm gonna go check on Seto." The blonde stumbled on his words but made quick work of getting into the bedroom. The sight he was welcomed with warmed his heart. It was so perfect. Father and son. Happily resting peacefully in a wondrous sleep. Joey crept over to the opposite side of the bed that Seto occupied and also laid down. Now it was complete, two parents and their child.

November 12, 2006

"I didn't know Aunt Tracy lived in Florida." Joey said to his father while helping to pack the rest of their luggage in the back of their 2006 rental Yukon. "She doesn't, but this whole shindig is being held at your grandmother's."

"I didn't know Grandma lived in Florida either."

"She and your grandfather moved down here about ten years ago." Joey made an "o" with his lips then hopped in the middle row of seats with Seto and Jouneth. Mokuba had the whole back row to himself and Serenity was up front with their dad. Joey looked up to his lover and smiled comfortingly, "Just relax and be yourself, you have nothing to worry about." Seto returned the smile then went to make sure all the buckles of his child's seat were fastened.

"Where do grandma and grandpa live?" Serenity asked curiously while observing her outside surroundings. "Orlando." And without missing a beat both younger teens chimed in together, "Can we go to Disney World?" Seto chuckled and Jack had a good laugh and Jouneth laughed because everyone else was. "Can we Seto? Can we go to Disney World?" Mokuba pleaded. "We'll see kiddo." For Mokuba that usually meant yes so he celebrate in his seat. It was about a half hour from the airport to Jack's parents' house but when they pulled into the driveway, Joey about died. His grandparents' house and its surroundings looked almost identical to the house in "Meet The Fockers." Joey was just relieved to know that his grandparents weren't anything like Roslyn or Bernard. Or, he hoped anyway.

"Alright, I didn't tell your grandparents we were coming and neither did your Aunt Tracy, Serenity and I will go in first then you, Mokuba and Seto can come in with the baby, surprising them." Joey nodded, "Sounds good, but how do we know when to come in?"

"I'll have Serenity come out and motion for you to come in." The blonde nodded and watched as the two figures in the front got out of the vehicle and made their way to the front door. Jouneth squawked then reached his arms up, letting his parents know he wanted out of his car seat. Seto unbuckled him and held him in his lap.

Jack knocked firmly on the front door and was soon greeted by his very awestruck mother. She squealed happily and invited her son and granddaughter in eagerly. "OH! It's been forever Jack!" The woman said while taking him into a fierce bear hug. They pulled away and Serenity stepped forward. "This isn't…couldn't be my little Serenity?" The girl nodded, "Hiya grandma." The woman smiled from ear to ear and hugged her granddaughter as if she wouldn't be there later. Finally she let Serenity go and looked excitedly behind the girl and her father. "Where's Joseph?" The man looked to his daughter and nodded. The brunette girl went back outside to gather her brother and his family.

"Did Joseph not want to come?" The woman said kind of hurt. Jack shook his head, "Of course not, but I do have this to say about him, Joseph has grown up in the past three years, he has a lot more than most teenagers do at his age."

"DAD!" Came Serenity's voice came. The woman and the girl's father turned about and his mother just about died when she saw the other three figures. "JACK! You had more children!" She cried while running over to the blonde and his own family. The woman hugged all the teen boys then marveled over the little Kaiba. Jouneth was sorta overwhelmed and held his arms out to Joey. The blonde took his son and held him close. "Awe you must be such a good big brother Joey."

"Uhhh, Mom." The woman turned to her son. "Those three aren't my son's."

"I don't understand, then who are they? Friends of Joseph's?" The blonde nodded, "Something like that." Jack stood beside his mother, "Remember what I said about Joey having more than most teen's, well this is it, this is his family." The blonde's grandmother looked at him a little off. So he stepped forward. "Grandma, this is Seto Kaiba, my fiancé. This is his younger brother Mokuba, and this little one is our son, Jouneth." This was some news for the woman but it didn't take long for a smile to find its way back onto her lips. She hugged Seto and Mokuba and welcomed them to the family, she didn't even ask about how the baby was conceived, but they still had a week and a half to go, the question might come up sooner or later. Joey couldn't help but smile at his lover; he looked like he felt so awkward to be embraced by a total stranger. Things looked as if they could only get better.

Author's Note: This was a good one! I like this chapter! And I hope you all do too! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Meet The Family

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I am in a college English class and it is just boring down on me with homework. I hate homework it is the worst. Anyway, I am glad you all like the last chapter! I hope this one will be just as good. In this one we Seto open up to a family member of Joey's and we finally find out what Jack is going to do with that package! Anyway thank you all for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! Enjoy!

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War Chapter Four: Meet The Family 

"Grandma, this is Seto Kaiba, my fiancé. This is his younger brother Mokuba, and this little one is our son, Jouneth." This was some news for the woman but it didn't take long for a smile to find its way back onto her lips. She hugged Seto and Mokuba and welcomed them to the family, she didn't even ask about how the baby was conceived, but they still had a week and a half to go, the question might come up sooner or later. Joey couldn't help but smile at his lover; he looked like he felt so awkward to be embraced by a total stranger. Things looked as if they could only get better.

Joey chuckled as he watched as Seto awkwardly embraced his grandmother. She pulled back and smiled, "My name is Tamrah but you can call me grandma under the circumstances." The brunette felt his cheeks warm and he nodded silently. "So cute." The woman said before making her way toward the kitchen entrance, "Oh…" she said before disappearing, "Denzin and Jovana will be here in a couple hours, we are gonna have a wonderful family dinner outdoors." With that the elder woman went on her way. Jack chuckled, "I better go help your grandmother, why don't you boys get settled before company arrives. Jouneth looks like he could use a power nap." The dark-haired man said while observing his grandchild rubbing his sleepy eyes. The three of them nodded and got to setting up their guest bedroom.

4:47 pm

"OH SWEETHEART, WE HAVE COMPANY!" An elder man called to his wife. Tamrah appeared into the living room and greeted her husband lovingly, then not far behind him Jack's sister Tracy. The brother and sister greeted each other and then looked up to the doorway when Jovana and Denzin entered with their newborn son all buckled up in his car seat. They all said their hellos and Jack's father welcomed him home and embraced Serenity with all his life. The elder man sighed with content and smiled at his family, "It would seem that we're all here so far…except for my Grandson, where is Joseph?" Jack smiled at how surprised his father would be when he brought Joey and his family down for introduction. The man excused himself and headed to the guest room his son was staying in. "Joey." The elder Wheeler said while knocking on the door. When he didn't get a response he poked his head in only to find the four Kaibas sleeping. He smiled,_ 'The flight must have been a little more than exhausting.' _

"So are you kids gonna be stayin' here for the time being?" Jack asked his niece and her husband. Jovana smiled, "I think we're gonna stay for a few days then get a hotel room I don't wanna force Grandma out of her home."

"Nonsense Jo, you're gonna stay right here and keep that new baby out of a hotel, families need a home." Ron (Jack's father) spoke happily. "Where's Joe Joe?" The silver-haired man asked. Jack smiled, "He's sleeping."

"I was wondering why they were being so quiet." Tamrah spoke to her son. Ron arched an eyebrow, "They?" Jack's mother looked like she was about to spill the beans but her son stopped her, "Let's just let Joey explain this whole thing." The room quieted for a moment and a distance child's crying came to everyone's ears. Jack knew right away that it was Jouneth but watched as Denzin looked down into his son's car seat to make sure he wasn't fussing. Ron looked over to his wife, "Is there another baby in this house I didn't know about?" The woman smiled and eyed her son, "Well Jack, is there?" Their son sighed and nodded, "Dad, I'm a grandpa." The silver-haired Wheeler smiled widely and stood up to embrace his son happily. "Congratulations son." Jack hugged back then released his dad. It was then that Ron turned around and faced Serenity, "How come you didn't tell me that you had a baby." The brunette girl blushed and giggled, "Grandpa, I'm too young to have a baby. Joey had the baby." It was then that the crying child and his mother entered the room.

"Grandpa." Joey squeaked a bit surprised. The silver-haired man walked to his grandson and hugged him briefly. "Who is this handsome little fella?" The amber-eyed teen huggled his fussy child close and smiled, "This is my son, Jouneth."

"May I?" Ron asked while motioning to hold his great grandchild. "Let me make his bottle then you can hold him while he's feeding." Joey reasoned over his son's cry.

It was about an hour after Joey had made his son's bottle and settled the child in his great grandpa's arms for his afternoon feeding that Seto and Mokuba descended the stairs and into the living room where almost everyone had settled. Was it being jetlagged that made the brunette see more people or had more relatives arrived? Joey got up from where he had been sitting and stood next to his lover, the family quieted and listened. "Everyone, this is my fiancé Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba. Seto, Mokuba, welcome to my family." The two Kaiba's were stunned in their tracks; they had never seen such a big family before. The blue-eyed teen flinched when a strong hand landed on his right shoulder, "Don't be nervous, you're family now." Jack said smoothly before going back to whatever he was doing. Mokuba beamed and waved and politely said hello. Seto however was having a harder time with his introduction. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head and spoke quietly, "A pleasure to meet you all." Many of the members smiled back and greeted him.

"Welcome to our family." A man's voice beckoned to him. The brunette turned about and examined the being. He had short, slicked back sliver hair and dark brown eyes. His features were wrinkled with the laughter of life and his smile was friendly and reassuring to such strangers as Seto. "My name is Ron Wheeler, I'm Joseph's grandfather." The elder man spoke while reaching out his hand to greet Kaiba politely. The young CEO shook the guy's hand and reintroduced himself as Seto Kaiba, Joey's fiancé.

"Well Seto, come on out back and get acquainted to your family." The brunette flashed his lover one of those _'come with me'_ looks. Joey giggled and hooked his elbow with his lover's. Once out back, Seto's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Either the family had a lot of family friends or they didn't know the thought of not procreating. A familiar laugh brought his attention over to his son who was at the moment being loved and ogled over by a group of women. Joey left his side and went to retrieve their child.

Mokuba had busied himself with Joey's grandparent's dog when a boy about his age approached him. The raven-haired Kaiba greeted the other boy and they began to play with the dog together. It would seem all fell into place except for Seto. He had been sheltered from the true love of extended family that he felt insignificant. He watched his lover laugh with the group of women who were still ogling over Jouneth. The young CEO sighed and disappeared back into the house. He passed through the living room and exited out the front door from there he sat down on the porch and stared out at the vast landscape. It really was beautiful but he didn't belong here, his home was hundreds of miles away and he missed it. He sighed then jumped slightly at the soft voice behind him.

"Set, what are you doing out here?" The brunette turned to see his golden lover smiling at him softly. He was wordless and just turned his attention back to the landscape and felt his puppy sit next to him on the porch step. Joey nuzzled his right shoulder before resting his head there. Seto felt his heart flutter, he loved it when he and the blonde spent moments like this together. A tiny smile formed and Seto leaned his head against the other teen's.

"I love you Seto."

"I love you too pup."

For a couple moments it was silent and comfortable before the blonde spoke again. "You never answered my question."

"Hmm? What is it pup?"

"Why are you out here?" The brunette sighed and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders. How was he supposed to answer this without hurting his pup's feelings? "Set, is something wrong?"

"No…it's just…" The brunette trailed off and Joey noticed that his fiancé was making faces again, he was thinking hard about something. "It's just what?" Joey asked while nuzzling into the crook of the blue-eyed teen's neck. "I've been sheltered to the point where the idea of family scares me. I was always taught to never let my emotions get the best of me and especially the feelings for others. I look at your family and get intimidated. They're all so caring and free spirited…I'm not like that and I never will be." The blonde pulled away from his dragon's body and watched as Seto lowered his head letting his hair conceal his eyes.

"That's not true. Set…" Joey spoke softly while reaching out and turning his lover's head so that they could look each other in the eyes. "Set, you are the most caring and loving person I have ever met." The brunette was getting ready to turn his head away but the pup stopped him. "You are a fantastic father. I have never seen a happier baby in the world as ours. Just because your stepfather never taught you how to love and care doesn't mean that you didn't ever know how to. In fact you always knew, you cared for Mokuba with all your heart and protected him with your life. After Jouneth's birth you've been like that but with ten times the passion. Seto, please don't do this to yourself." There was a moment of silence while the lover's gazed at each other. Then slowly they closed the distance and locked lips in a most sensual way. Instantly Joey let his eyes slip shut and swam in the feelings that his lover was making him experience. Seto slid his tongue slowly across his puppy's bottom lip and immediately darted it in when the blonde gasped at the sensation. This was the best kiss they had shared in a while and they didn't want it to end. Finally, applause abruptly interrupted their kiss and quickly both parties pulled away only to see a group of relatives and one member holding a video camera. Joey giggled as Seto buried his burning face into his chest.

6: 57 pm

Family Dinner

It took up three pick nick tables to sit all the relatives that had turned out for the reunion. It was a wonder that Tamrah and Ron had enough food to feed everybody. Mokuba was in full-blown conversation with his new friend Ryan and Seto couldn't help but smile. His brother really was a social butterfly and he was thankful for it, he didn't want Mokuba to go through life so self-conscious as he was. Joey rubbed his fiancé's back soothingly and smiled up at him. After what happened earlier Seto had opened up a bit more to his lover's grandparents and his aunt. She really was a caring lady and the brunette liked that about her.

"I've been dying to know this all night, I just have to ask. Seto, Joey, do tell us how you two conceived your son." Joey blushed and Seto nearly dropped his fork. That was rather random and caught the both of them off guard. "Is that really a tale for the table?" Joey asked, hoping that he could get out of answering the question. "Well as long as you keep the sex details out of it, it should be family friendly." Joey mentally sweat dropped at his grandmother, he could not believe she just said that. Jouneth giggled from his high chair and clapped his hands. The couple looked at each other what were they to do. Seto leaned into Joey's ear and whispered, "I'll handle this, just go along with it." The blonde nodded and listened to what his lover had to say. The young CEO observed the members and went on, "Well it seems that this subject will not go unanswered, so I will tell just how Joey and I conceived our child." The whole lot of Wheelers quieted and listened. "I run a multimillion dollar game company and have the access to technology that will boggle the minds of most. With this power I was able to consult with highly trained doctors and got consent to a highly sensitive procedure to get Joey pregnant. I told him about it that same night. We had confided in each other that our greatest wish was to have children. We had the will and now we had the possibility. Joey went under the procedure and within a month and a half we had conceived a child." Satisfied with his story Seto nodded and smiled at his puppy.

"Well that is quite the story you have there but what kind of procedure did Joey under go? What kinds of things were changed so that he could house the baby?" Seto looked to his right at red-haired woman and shook his head, "You either work for the newspaper or are surgeon and I have no liberty to tell you what kind of things they did to him. What didn't you understand about "highly sensitive"? Usually that means it's not talked about or taken lightly." The brunette was stern this time with her. Why did she care anyway? What was their baby to her?

"Well anyway, all that matters is that Joey and the baby came out healthy from the whole ordeal. Speaking of children, we have a wondrous baby shower after this, for newborn Zachary Michael Heathcliff. A toast to the two new additions to the Wheeler family." Tamrah said while holding up her cup of soda. The family toasted and drank to it. It was then that Jack stood up from his chair.

"I have something I would like to announce to my children but in doing so I would like for my family to also be apart of this. About a three weeks back I did something that will change our names but not our family." Jack picked up his brown envelope and pulled out some papers, official looking ones at that. "Serenity, you are Shizuka Jounouchi. Joey you are now Katsuya Jounouchi and I am Juro Jounouchi. I changed our names to better suit our lifestyle in Japan." The man said while handing his daughter and son their new birth certificates (A/N: I like their Japanese names better but when I started this story I didn't know about them so, I am changing them, I hope that doesn't bother you all too much).

"Why change our names now?" Joey asked. Jack seated himself and shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, I just thought maybe a change in names would be a good start in my changed life." The blonde teen nodded and smiled, understanding his father's reasoning.

11:21 pm

Seto fell to the bed he and his puppy were sharing after putting on some appropriate nightclothes, some black shorts and a blue t-shirt. The blonde giggled lightly when his fiancé began to kiss his shoulder lightly. "Seto, what are you doing?" The brunette didn't ever answer he just kept kissing. Finally he pulled away and gazed into sparkling amber-eyes, "It's a shame that we can't break in your new name." The young CEO grinned lecherously. The newly named, Katsuya, teasingly punched his dragon in the arm, "Pervert."

"You know it baby." Seto said sexily before swooping down and capturing those soft lips in a greedy kiss. It wasn't long before they started groping each other heatedly. Before they got any further the pup begrudgingly pushed his lover away. "What is it Katsu?"

"We can't do this. This isn't our bed and the baby's in here." Seto sorta pouted at the blonde then smiled. But before the young CEO had time to disengage himself from the compromising position Mokuba barged in.

"Hey Seto…" Was all he could say prior to becoming speechless. The blue-eyed teen rolled off Katsuya and smirked at his younger brother, "What is it kiddo?"

"I'm just gonna go to my room now, night." With that Mokuba was gone with the shut of the bedroom door. The brunette sighed then rolled back onto his lover and began to attack his lips and neck sending his body into a fit of pleasure, but good to his ethics Seto didn't let it go any further than that, Katsuya was right about not being in their own bed and Jouneth sleeping in his bassinet not ten feet away. To have sex just wouldn't have been right.

2:47 am

Seto cracked open tired blue eyes to the sound of a soft mewl. He looked over to his right to see if his puppy was dreaming but the blonde was quietly slumbering. The muffled sounds came again but this time it sound more infant-like. He got up and walked over to his son's bassinet to find that Jouneth was fussy. "Hey, what's up kiddo?" Seto whispered while hauling his child into his arms. The baby Kaiba nuzzled into his father's chest and whimpered. The young father noticed that the child felt a little warmer than normal and decided to check his temperature. Sticking that little plastic stick in Jouneth's armpit only worsened his fussy mood until he wailed out loud. The thermometer beeped and Seto read his temperature to be 99.6. The poor kid was running a fever.

"Okay, okay, daddy is gonna take care of you." The brunette cooed softly while taking up his infant and his diaper bag. He left the room so that he wouldn't disturb his golden lover. "Ssssh, you're going to wake up all the inhabitants kiddo." Seto spoke softly while lying his crying son down on the floor to change his diaper. After that was done, the teen laid out a little blanket and moved Jouneth to the more comfortable fabric. Then he dug out some Children's Tylenol and gave the baby the assigned amount. Jouneth took it but then continued crying after it was all said and done. He just was not feeling good, period. The young father tried giving him his pacifier and the child just wasn't having it. The last thing that was on his list was to just feed the baby a bottle. Seto took up his son and grabbed a bottle before going into the kitchen to make it up. Just before the brunette coaxed his son into taking the bottle another infant's cried filled the house.

Making sure his son was comfortable, Seto persuaded his infant to take his bottle. Jouneth was finally tended to and ate happily. The other cries finally entered the living room and the brunette looked up to see Jovana's husband, Denzin, with his newborn. They nodded to each other and the other man went on his way.

"Now, that's better, isn't Jou?" Seto inquired softly to his son while settling onto the couch. Jouneth answered by glinting his eyes and suckling greedily. The young father smiled and nuzzled his baby.

"Another late night?" The blue-eyed teen looked up and nodded. "You too I see."

"Yeah but it's to be expected with a two-month-old." Denzin spoke while sitting down in a chair to the left of the couch Seto occupied. "How old is your little boy?"

"He's about six-and-a-half-months-old. He usually sleeps decently through the night be he's just not feeling so good right now." Seto answered while focusing on the figure in his arms. "Awe, that's too bad. My little boy just came home from the hospital a couple days ago; he had Johndis (okay so I dunno how to spell that word but you get the picture)."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad your baby is alright." The teen apologized. "I'm impressed by you and Joey…err…whatever his name is now. You both have a sense of responsibility and have taken this under your wings and such a young age. I just wish there could be more teens like the both of you." Denzin said to Seto. The young CEO just nodded, "I agree. I could never not take care of my little boy or Katsuya. They're my life." It was then that Kaiba looked down at his son and found that he had fallen into a peaceful sleep, he smiled.

"Being a father has to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and now I just can't wait to be married to Jouneth's mother." Denzin grinned softly, "Being married is a wonderful thing too, I really love my wife. I have everything in the world now. Her and my baby boy."

"I feel the same about Katsuya and my son. Family is all I really wanted since I was an orphan as a child. I felt like I needed to be someone's father to make up for my own losses. In the end everybody wins. I'm happy, Katsuya's happy, my brother's happy, and my son will be the happiest child on earth."

"Very grown up for your age Seto. Keep it that way, because you'll never know what you truly have until you've lost it." The teenage father stood up slowly from his spot on the couch and took his slumbering child back up to his room before collecting the baby things.

"It was nice talking to you Denzin. It was nice to have some company who understood fatherhood." Seto said while lifting the diaper bag up. "It was nice talking to a teenager who has his head on straight for once. I'm very impressed. And congratulations on your engagement to Joey." The blue-eyed CEO nodded and thanked his company before heading back upstairs to get some shuteye. He crawled into bed and huddled close to Katsuya. He landed a kiss on the blonde's closed eyes before letting himself fall to sleep feeling like the greatest father and husband-to-be in the world.

Author's Note: Okay I had total writer's block here at the end; please don't hate me for it! I thought it was sorta cute and I thought it would be nice for Seto to meet someone who was somewhat like him. Anyway, I thought it was an okay chapter and I hope you all liked it! Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	5. Nothing Like Walt Disney Magic

Author's Note: Sorry about the long update period I really didn't mean to delay for so long! I hope you all can find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope you all like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney World or Kingdom Hearts

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War

Chapter Five: Nothing Like Walt Disney Magic

It was a lovely morning, Tamrah noticed as she walked into her kitchen and smelt the already brewing coffee. She inhaled and thought a nice family breakfast was in order. There were about eleven people in the house, but she had to cook for only nine, so that wouldn't be too hard to take care of. She thought that everyone was asleep until a muffled whine came from the living room. "Up early this mornin' Denzin?" The new father looked up to the woman and smiled, "Yeah, he's been up a lot." "Is that what all the ruckus was about last night? I heard cryin'."

"Oh yeah, Zack woke up and Seto was up with his baby, the poor kid wasn't feeling very well." Tamrah sighed, "Awe, poor dear. He must literally be homesick. Did you and Seto chat?" The man nodded as he tended to his son, "Yeah actually, he's a nice kid. Good father." The elder woman smiled, "What did the two of you talk about?"

"Not really much, we just talked about our experiences of fatherhood and how much we enjoy it. For as young as he is I'm impressed about how much he cares about being tied down in parenthood and marriage." The woman beamed, "He is a very good kid and just what my grandson needed in his life, especially after his parents' divorce. That really devastated Joey."

"You mean Cat…Castu…"

"Yes, Joey. How is little Zack this mornin'?" Denzin propped his son up on his shoulder and began to gently pat his back, coaxing the child to burp. "He's just himself, he'll be really happy here in about 20 to 25 minutes." "Well you finish up what you gotta do and I'm gonna start breakfast." But before Tamrah went about her way she turned and smiled back at her grandson-in-law, "It was very nice of you to talk to Seto like that and make him feel part of the family. I feel the poor guy thinks he doesn't belong here." Denzin smiled back up at the woman and watched as she left the room. He really did like the blue-eyed teen. There was just something about him that really caught his attention. Seto shouldn't feel out of place but he didn't blame the kid, he knew what it was like to be in a completely different environment than you're used to. It was their duty as his new family to make him feel welcome and obviously they weren't doing a very good job of it.

After a few good burps, Denzin cradled his boy and joined the grandmother/great-grandmother. "Why don't we go on a family outing after breakfast, you know, to help Seto feel like he belongs." The woman turned and smiled, "That is a very nice idea but where would we go with two infants?" "You're never to young or old to go to Disney World."

"Did I just hear Disney World?" A voice rang from the doorway to the kitchen. Denzin and Tamrah turned to see lil' ol' Mokuba standing there with a hopeful glint in his eyes. The woman chuckled and walked over to pat the raven-haired Kaiba on the top of his head. "Did we wake you kiddo?" He shook his head, "Nope, I just went bed early enough that I got up early." Denzin laughed at the boy softly, "I'm sure you would enjoy Disney World ne?" Mokuba nodded his head frantically. "Well then, why don't you take you're little rear up to the shower and get cleaned up for breakfast?" Tamrah suggested. With that, Mokuba was gone with a flash. "Energetic little bundle isn't he?" The new father chuckled. Tamrah laughed while nodding her head, "Seto and Joey will be lucky if their kiddo isn't all energetic like that." Tamrah said while turning around to start her cooking.

8:12 am

Jack…err…now Juro, descended the staircase into the living room while running a hand through his bed head to straighten it out. He smelt mouth-watering aromas from the kitchen and decided to investigate. He found his mother tending to some pans on the stove and Denzin keeping her company. "Good morning, need any help mother?" Juro asked while making his way over to his mother's side. "Why don't you go ahead and set the table son of mine." The woman said with a smile. He took his orders and began. "I WANNA HELP!" Mokuba cried excitedly. Tamrah giggled, "Keep it down kiddo, people are still sleeping." The boy let a small blush creep but then helped himself to help Juro out.

8:56 am

Most of the guests of the house had woken up to the smell of a delicious breakfast brewing and had made themselves comfy in a spot at the dinning table. All that was missing was a pair of teens and their son.

"Jack, dear son, why don't you run upstairs and tell Seto and Joey that breakfast is nearly done." Tamrah called to him. The man stood up and walked into the kitchen, "I'm not gonna just go wake them up. Especially if Seto was up late last night with the baby." The woman turned around and faced her grown son, "This is a family breakfast, and I will have no one absent."

"Then I guess we wait for them to get up."

"Jack Eugene Nathaniel Wheeler! They're teenagers they won't be up until noon!"

"So be it." Juro knew the teens better than that; they both usually get up at round 7 or 8, depending on the baby. Seeing as how the infant was sick last night he'll probably sleep until about 9.

A happy slumbering, golden puppy rolled over with a mewl and curled up into his bed partner's body and nuzzled into the other's chest. Seto cracked open an eye as a couple out of place hairs tickled his nose. The brunette smiled and began to gently stroke the shorter teen's hair. These moments, Seto found to be the most intimate and private (besides love making) he could spend with his fiancé. The blue-eye teen loved the way their bodies melded together. This was just time he could hold the blonde and cuddle him close. He leaned forward and placed a doting kiss on said puppy's forehead. It was then that happy amber met loving azure. Katsuya yawned a little then smiled, "You're up early." He said softly. The young CEO nodded, "Go back to sleep pup."

"Mmmm…" The blonde whined before kissing his fiancé's lips. Seto pulled away slowly and nuzzled the right side of his lover's face. The amber-eyed teen giggled and pulled the other body closer to him…not ever wanting to let go. "I love you Katsuya." Kaiba whispered. "I love you too Set." And as if right on cue they came back to the real world at the sound of a content coo. Jouneth was up and mommy and daddy was over for the time being. The baby's mother stood up out of bed and routinely greeted him before picking him up and changing the infant's diaper. After that was done, Katsuya brought the little Kaiba to bed and together they snuggled with Seto. Jouneth smiled widely at the familiar face of his father and cooed when a kiss from said person was placed on his forehead. How Seto loved being a father…and how he anticipated being a husband. He watched as his puppy gazed at him then took the initiative to lean in for a kiss, but a swift knock at the door and a twist of the knob found Tamrah on the other side.

"Ahh, so you boys are up. Well, there will be none of **_THAT_** in my house, especially with a child in bed with you." Katsuya's grandmother said with a smirk playing on her lips. The blonde rolled his eyes, "Grandma, I was going to merely kiss my fiancé on the lips."

"Well stop sharing saliva and come to breakfast." With that the door was closed and Seto was a cute shade of pink. The pup couldn't help but chuckle at his lover; he had never seen the brunette blush so much since being here. "Come on, better get downstairs before grandma thinks we **_ARE_** doing **_THAT_**." The shorter teen said playfully. The young CEO couldn't help but wince. Those thoughts were so personal.

At breakfast…

With a sleepy infant in hand, Katsuya and Seto entered the dinning room and were greeted warmly. Tamrah placed a loving kiss in her grandson's forehead and embraced Seto. They sat down in a set of empty chairs and greeted the already present family members. Jouneth whimpered and buried his face into the blonde teen's chest. His father petted his head lovingly and watched as blonde held the baby closer.

"Don't baby him so much, he'll never grow up if you keep that up." A familiar voice beckoned to the young parents. Seto gritted his teeth and looked up to see the red-haired woman from yesterday. It was one thing to give him parenting advice but it was a whole other thing when someone tried to tell him how to parent. "And I suppose that explains why you are the way you are. Mommy and Daddy never loved you." He couldn't help it, she was asking for it. The woman growled low in her throat and turned into the kitchen.

"Now Set, was that really necessary?" The puppy asked. "She rubs me the wrong way puppy, besides she needs to keep that jet carrier of a nose out of other people's business." The newly dubbed Jounouchi watched as his lover got up and left the way they had come. Jou sighed and shook his head. He did have to admit, the woman was a bit rude, but that didn't give Seto the right-of-way to be discourteous right back…two wrongs to make a right. But…Katsuya understood that this was hard for his fiancé. He could see it in his eyes…he wanted to go home.

Seto really was trying hard to open up. He wanted nothing more than the approval of his puppy's family… He knew that this trip meant the world to the blonde but he was still Seto Kaiba and he had limits and that woman had crossed one. The brunette splashed his face with cool water once more before turning the faucet off and drying with a near by towel. He let his gaze wonder to the medicine cabinet mirror and stared at himself.

"Nii-sama, you okay?" The elder Kaiba adjusted his gaze over to the doorway of the bathroom. Mokuba stood there studying the brunette. The young CEO hung the towel back up and walked over to his baby brother and ruffling his hair. The boy giggled and hugged his sibling. Seto returned the embrace. "Are you homesick big brother?"

"More than you would ever know."

"Do you miss Atemu and Yugi?" Seto chuckled gave his brother a playful noogie, "You bet." Violet eyes widened substantially, "Are you serious Seto?" The look of awe was comical on Mokuba's face and the brunette laughed, "Dear baby brother of mine, they're part of my home now and I miss it. But I can't be a stick in the mud, this whole family thing means a lot to Katsuya and I'm not about to let him down."

"You won't…"

The brunette quickly turned to face the doorway to the room. He smiled to see a loving puppy standing there for him. "Come on guys, breakfast is ready." Together the three of them plus the baby enjoyed their breakfast and took interest into listening about what has been happening since Katsuya and his father moved to Japan. Seto found himself enjoying the company of his puppy's family and their stories. Having finished her plate and a half, Tamrah stood and made an announcement. "Today Denzin and I have decided to initiate two boys into the Wheeler Family. The eleven of us will be spending the day at Walt Disney World, with these park passes we can travel from park to park without paying a single penny more. Seto, Mokuba, welcome to the family." The raven-haired boy found himself with quite the dazed look on his face. He was just so excited. Sure he'd been to Disneyland Tokyo before but he had never stepped foot into the legendary Magic Kingdom. Man were his classmates gonna be jealous! And while he was there, he would hafta pick up a gift for Nikki.

"Mokuba. Earth to Mokuba!" Seto spoke up while knocking on his brother's skull. The boy came back, "Hey! Don't hit me!" Katsuya giggled, "He looked kind of love struck, like he has a little crush on someone." The blonde watched as the boy turned ten shades of red. "You mean I he hasn't told you?" The young CEO said with an impish grin. The youngest Kaiba brother let his jaw fall open, now he was gonna get teased left and right, from Seto and Katsuya. He cursed his maturing hormones he was 13 now and started to notice that a certain person became more important than his duel monsters tournament. This Walt Disney World trip maybe the last time he could pretend to be the 10-year-old Mokuba.

Now that he thought about it, growing up sorta scared him. These…"unnatural" feelings for a girl scared him. He was very confused. His brother seemed to flow easily with his feelings for Katsuya, why did things have to be so hard for a kid? Seto noticed the sudden distress on his brother's features and watched as the boy made a beeline for the back door. The brunette followed to investigate. Mokuba seated himself on the edge of the porch and sighed.

"You okay kiddo? You look worried." Seto spoke while sitting down next to his brother. "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"That I won't ever be myself again after this trip." It's official; Seto was completely lost. "What's bothering you, where is this nonsense coming from?" The boy sighed again and felt his eyes begin to sting. "I'm scared of growing up. I'm scared of what I feel for Nikki."

"…"

"Seto…why am I so confused?" The brunette smiled softly to himself this was a sign that he had been raising his little brother right. "Was it the comment to Katsuya that made you start thinking about how things would be once we got back home?" The head full of jet black hair nodded. The blue-eyed teen wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You're confused because you're starting to grow up. Duel Monsters and video games have become a thing of the past in your eyes now."

"But I still play them both big brother!"

"I know that but they don't mean as much to you as they used to. I still play Duel Monsters every once in a while with Atemu but I can't do it all the time anymore. I have a family I have to provide for now, an infant I have to raise, and a beautiful golden puppy I have to love and cherish for the rest of my life. I'll admit, growing up isn't easy and sometimes it's unwanted but eventually you'll begin to understand why. Going through this stage in your life maybe the one component that'll make you the man that you'll be for the rest of your life." Mokuba studied his brother's face and raised an eyebrow, "What was your 'One Component'?"

"Gosaburo." The boy flinched at his elder sibling's answer, "Why and how?"

"Well, he was the sort of man that I never wanted to be. I watched his body language and the way he handled hard situations. He always went to his liquor cabinet. I put it in my head that I would never, ever be like him…then…along came that puppy. I was jealous that I couldn't have him and I realized that Gosaburo got everything he wanted by being an ass about it. I tried to be like that and I later learned that was a major turn off for said puppy." Mokuba looked up to his brother with a lost expression. Seto chuckled and continued, "Anyway, one night I decided that I should try something else to capture Katsuya. Changing my way of talking and listening to him really did wonders. He wanted to be around me more often and he wanted me to be around him. Only then did I realize that Gosaburo helped me become the man I always wanted to be by being the man I despised and hated." Had Mokuba been a cartoon character Seto was sure that he would have X's for eyes and a huge question mark floating above his head. "Growing up is a natural part of life, but don't do it by yourself. Don't fight it just go with it and you'll discover exactly why things seemed so tough at first." With that Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Thanks big brother, I may not know what you just said…but I know that it means a lot and I'll keep it with me." The young father embraced his brother firmly; he couldn't believe that his baby brother would be on his own soon. In all actuality…it scared Seto…

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Katsuya's happy voice came along with an amused babble from the six-month-old in his arms. "Nothing, just having a little brother to brother talk." The blonde nodded. "Go on inside kiddo and get ready to go." The raven-haired Kaiba giggled before racing back inside. But like the sneak he is, he peeked out to see his brother kissing the shorter teen. Maybe growing up wouldn't be all that tough with Nikki close to him like Katsuya was close to Seto. He decided he wasn't gonna think about it a moment longer and just enjoy his family trip to Disney world.

11:00 am

Opening of The Magic Kingdom…

Mokuba stood eagerly at the front gates to the Magic Kingdom and looked in. He was so close but yet so far away. But once the gates were finally unlocked and opened, he nearly peed himself from the sheer excitement. Seto felt the need to hold onto the collar of his little brother's shirt for fear that he would take off and would never see him again. The whole lot of the Wheelers passed in one-by-one but the Kaiba's passed through Cinderella Castle together. Mokuba was amazed…drool was literally running down the right side of his chin. The raven-haired Kaiba had no idea what sort of treats he was in for.

The four of them had made it through Cinderella Castle and were now traveling down Main Street U.S.A. The boy observed that red and green decorations were showing up just about everywhere you turned. The Disney "Extras" were getting things ready for the Christmas Holiday, though the icon trees were not up yet. Unbeknownst to the youngest Kaiba brother, Seto and Katsuya were just as excited. Jouneth however would have no recollection of this day except for the videotape Tamrah was making and pictures Seto was sure to take. The infant was oblivious to wonders around him.

"We'll have to be sure that we bring Jouneth back when he's older so that he can get a chance to have some Disney World memories for himself." Katsuya said while lacing his fingers with that of his fiancé's. Seto nodded, "I'll be sure of that." The blonde smiled at the foreign look in his other half's eyes…it was his inner child…the excitement he had never experienced.

"COME ON SLOW POKES! WE'RE GOING TO THE TEA CUPS FIRST!" Tamrah cried while hurrying the Kaiba family along. Seto and Katsuya couldn't help but share a chuckle. This day would be full of some good old Disney Magic. They did in fact ride the Tea Cups as Ron and Tamrah cared for the infants on the sidelines. The puppy decided he wanted to go super fast in circles and took hold of the spinning apparatus in the middle of the cup shaped car. Seto was not one for spinning around quickly in circles…he nearly lost his breakfast but calmed his stomach in time.

"I know! We can go on 'A Small World' while we wait for Nii-sama's stomach to settle!" Mokuba said while pointing to said ride. The family scurried over to the ride and were enjoying it to its fullest…although Seto was humming the tune to himself after the experience. They were able to get in a few more rides before noon and the premier of a brand new type of parade. Normally the park would celebrate new movies with a parade but this time they changed it up…Mokuba's face lit up at the sound of a familiar song started the parade…

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please, oh baby don't go

… Simple and Clean is the way That you're making me feel tonight…"

"NII-SAMA! IT'S A KINGDOM HEARTS PARADE!" Seto couldn't help but smile widely at his brother's enthusiasm. The boy watched closely as the Alice In Wonderland characters started off the show. Alice was the head of the group and was holding a Cheshire cat in her arms. She waved at all the anxious little girls and boys. Behind her came the Queen of Hearts and the White Rabbit, and then The Cards and even the world boss, The Trickmaster. Mokuba's favorite world however was 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and again nearly peed himself as Jack Skellington and Sally started off their world.

The worlds of the first game dwindled down and the boy was feeling sad that the parade was almost over…had he forgotten there was a whole second game? Besides, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and a few other characters had yet to make an appearance. Sadly, the worlds of the first game to a close…but where was Ansem? In fact…where was Sora?

"My life's a battle field…"

The theme song to the second game began to play and Mokuba perked up. It started with the new kid of the second game. Mokuba couldn't recall his name at the present moment (the game has yet to come out in the USA so I have no freaking clue what the new guy's name is so please, bare with me). He watched as the blonde kid fought with a guy named Axel and a group of Heartless. Next was a revisit to Agrabah, Atlantica, The Hundred Acre Wood, and the Olympus Coliseum, which in turn adjusted into the Underworld. Followed close behind was Mulan, Beauty And The Beast, and Pirates Of The Caribbean. The raven-haired Kaiba noted that the world of the second game had come and gone and wondered where Sora had gone. Did he miss him somewhere? But then…

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too, I'll come back to you I promise!"

"I know you will!"

The theme song for the second game started up again and around from the bend in the street came running Donald and Goofy, followed by a horde of Shadow Heartless and Neoshadow Heartless. They put on a show fighting off the Heartless in front of hundreds of people. Mokuba watched as Donald and Goofy ran off out of sight with the army of enemies behind. Then he turned his head just in time to see Riku, dressed in his heartless outfit, do a back flip in the air and land on his feet just in time to block Ansem's attack. Kairi came around the corner and began to cheer her friend on. But unlike Donald and Goofy before him, he did not disappear so quickly. "The heart maybe weak and sometimes it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

That was the cue and Mokuba cheered as a dressed up Sora (he's wearing the kick ass black outfit from part two) came running after a retreating Marluxia with two Keyblades in hand. The boy watched as an epic battle took life in front of his eyes. Sora and Riku were doing cool tricks with their weapons and doing back flips in the air. Soon King Mickey was introduced and he, Riku, and Sora wiped out what was left of Ansem and Marluxia. Thus, bringing the parade to an epic end…actually there was one more float. It carried Riku, Kairi, and Sora, in their original outfits, on a landscape of Destiny Islands waving their farewells to all the people.

Mokuba was satisfied and if possible, more excited than he was before the parade.

Throughout the rest of the day the families bonded and Seto began to feel more at home. They rode all of the popular rides, saw some incredible shows and were very impressed. But there was one last matter to tend to before anyone could leave…the fireworks show.

11:45 pm

Standing in the middle of Main Street once again, the Wheeler's and Kaiba's were treated to a spectacular fireworks show synchronized with classic Disney songs. Mokuba's eyes glittered with the colors of the fireworks and he was in awe. He had never seen anything so spectacular. Seto had wrapped his left arm around his puppy's waist and held him and their son close. Just as the last fireworks were shooting off, Katsuya looked up into the loving eyes of his fiancé and watched as the brunette's lips descended to his own and lingered in a soft kiss. Lucky for Tamrah she got the whole thing on tape a fond memory, forever captured on tape. This would be her wedding gift to the lover's once they got married. She knew some people who edited movies and home made movies like this. It would be perfect. Reluctantly, Seto pulled back and watched as amber-eyes fluttered open. They exchanged one more small kiss before watching the last couple fireworks shoot off and explode into a ray of beautiful colors.

Author's Note: Nothing like sharing a kiss at the happiest place on earth. Anyway, there was no such thing as a Kingdom Hearts parade, in my knowledge anyway. I made the whole thing up, but hey I can dream can't I? Isn't that why most of us write fan fics? Anyway, what did you all think? I hope it was enjoyable. Thanks to you all for reading and I'll catch ya all later! Don't forget to review!


	6. The Return Of An Old Rival

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE BEEN SLAMMED LEFT AND RIGHT FROM SCHOOL! I fell so bad, please don't hate me, I hope this chapter will make everything better! An evil scheme unfolds and we get to see the new villains! YAY! Well you all have waited so long so I'll let you get on to the reading! Hope you all enjoy this!

Note: Okay I don't know Hirutani's last name, if he even has one, so I just made one up, okie?

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War 

Chapter Six: The Return Of An Old Rival

It was a rainy night, but he didn't mind it too much. Rain had proven to actually be one of his best friends, especially when it came to covering up his tracks. He took a puff of his lit cigarette and marveled at the taste, it had been almost four years since he was last able to roam the streets freely and smoke to his heart's content. He was in a bad part of Downtown Domino; this is where he felt most at home. He smirked when he noticed the building he approached. "Ahh, home sweet home." He said before entering said structure. It was when he entered the front room, that was decorated like a living room with a bar connected to the near left wall, that he got a unexpected surprise.

"Yo, Grandma, whaddya doin' here?" She turned about looking the teenage delinquent in the eyes. "Are you Hirutani Tamuto?" The young man growled and clinched his fists, "Who's askin?"

"I am Joey Wheeler's mother."

…

…_cough, cough, cough…_

"How in the world did you get so sick pup?" Seto tenderly asked while sitting down next to said miserable blonde. "Member, when it rained the other night, you had this crazy idea that playin out in it would be fun?" The young brunette cringed and nodded and watched as the pup nodded back at him. "Oh pup, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you sick." He leant down for a kiss but Katsuya stopped him, "No, I don' need you sick too, besides, one of us needs to be healthy for Jouneth." Nodding the blue-eyed teen smiled and looked over his shoulder when another presence came into the bedroom.

"Here Joseph, drink this." Tamrah said while handing her grandson a glass of orange juice. The amber-eyed teen took it and held it before speaking, "Grandma, my name is Katsuya."

"Oh I don't care what your new name is, you'll always be my little Jo Jo!" The elder woman said while giving the blonde a playful pinch on his right cheek. "Grandma! I ain't four anymore!" She chuckled at the blush on his face and left the room. "Silly puppy." Seto spoke with a chuckle. Amber-eyes glared at him and he quickly locked lips with his lover before the shorter teen knew what had hit him. Every nerve in the blonde's body came to life and he couldn't help but kiss back. The taller of the two slowly pulled away after a moment and whispered, "See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" He watched as Katsuya leaned forward and nuzzled into his chest. He remember now, why he was marrying this little golden puppy. For this very moment and so many alike. Only this boy could make him feel the way he does. He smiled softly to himself and held the blonde as close as he could.

…

"Well whaddya want with me grandma? I ain't gots no ties with that mongrel anymore. The puss tattled on me and put me and a buddy of mine away for a little more than three years." The teen gang leader watched as a glint of mischief passed the woman's eyes, "Then I expect a case of serious revenge is in order." Hirutani snorted and lit up another cigarette, "Why would I want to get myself thrown back in jail when I just got out…besides what's in it for me?" Carol smiled wickedly and chuckled, "You'd be wrecking more than one person's life here, a lot has happened with my son since you've been put away. Besides, I can pay you handsomely and even cover your tracks…all I need do is call my lawyer and make up a legitimate story for you to create an alibi." The tall and dark looking teen thought about it for a minute with his hand under his chin before smirking. "Do tell me what Joseph has been up to." The scheming mother laughed and sat down on one of the inviting couches. "I thought you would never say that." She motioned with her hand and encouraged the teen to sit across from her on the other piece of furniture.

…

"Awww, what a crappy way to have spent your last night." Tamrah said while she hugged her grandson tightly. Katsuya smiled and sniffled while pulling back, "It's okay grandma, I had a wonderful time. You were so great to Seto and Jouneth." The woman beamed happily, "What more could I have done…the more the merrier…besides Seto is a little hottie, you have good taste in men Jo Jo." The amber-eyed teen blushed hard and wanted to just run onto the plane and never look back. Was his grandmother supposed to speak like that? She laughed out loud and hugged him tight one last time. The family said their sad good byes and Seto and Katsuya nearly went home without a son.

"Awe…does my great grandbaby gotta go home?" Tamrah whined playfully while clutching the baby close. The blonde child giggled and babbled happily. Seto felt his heart warm, he really was gonna miss these people, he really enjoyed them and hoped that they could come to their home one day. Katsuya took his son into his arms and snuggled him, "As much as I hate to tear you two apart, I hafta. I couldn't be without my little dragon." The elder woman and man smiled at the young parent.

"Well you kids take care of yourselves and that baby. And Mokuba you behave and listen to your brother." Ron spoke with such compassion. Seto nodded and Mokuba answered with 'Always!'

…

'_Home.'_ Seto thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway of his own home. It was a sight for sore eyes and he couldn't have been more enthused. Mokuba was just as happy and made a mad dash for his bedroom once the front door was unlocked. Seto turned around to bring a slumbering Jouneth inside but the baby's grandpa had beaten him to it. "Here, get this kiddo up to his crib so that he can wake up in his room." Jack whispered, careful not to wake the child. The young father nodded and took the car seat and headed upstairs to get the infant settled in.

It was a cute Minnie Mouse plushie that the raven-haired Kaiba had bought for his first love. He hoped that Nikki would accept his gift, but he had to wait until Monday to give it to her. He snuggled the toy and smiled, he had done a good job. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen his nii-sama buy anything like this for the blonde teen…he would hafta ask later.

Jouneth whined from the movement of his body and squirmed. "Ssssh, relax kiddo, daddy's just gonna put you in bed." Came the smooth tone of the blue-eyed teen. Seto smiled as he watched his son sleep comfortably…he looked so at home. He touched the soft skin of his baby's head beamed a little more. Being a father really did bring him a lot of pride. If he had to do everything over again just to get to this moment, he would do it in a heartbeat; life couldn't get much better. All the pain and the suffering made moments like this that much more special.

Katsuya was much like his son now; he snuggled into his bed and sighed a sigh of happiness to finally be home. He felt himself drifting off to sleep when the bed shifted and a warm body pressed up against him. "I love you Katsuya…I can't wait to marry you." The blonde felt his eyes begin to water and he turned over to nuzzle into the presence that was the love of his life. The way they were, the way life had been the last few months was a dream…nothing could destroy the real life fairy tale the master and the puppy are living.

Three days later…

November 20, 2006

Monday Morning

Domino Middle School

8:52 am

It was a chilly November morning and Mokuba eagerly awaited the arrival of his blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel. In his left hand he held a gift bag containing the present he had bought for Nikki. As he stood on the sidewalk the busses pulled up to he looked to the left and the right, anxious to see her. His patient finally paid off when a buss pulled up to the sidewalk. He looked up to the widows to see a very happy, blonde girl waving at him. He waved back then watched as she raced off the bus, only to embrace him tightly.

"MOKUBA KAIBA DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" He blushed a brilliant pink but he held her with just as much compassion. After a moment, she locked gazes with the raven-haired boy then kissed him softly on the lips. Mokuba was left with a dazed grin and the blue-eyed girl giggled. Quickly gaining back his composure, he cleared his throat and smiled, "Here, I got this for you." Nikki was speechless; with unsure hands she reached out and took the gift. Mokuba watched as she reached in and pulled out the Minnie Mouse plushie. Her features lit up like the night sky on the fourth of July. "OH MOKUBA! IT'S ADORABLE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She cuddled it then glomped her…boyfriend? Was that the right word? The boy chuckled. Little did either of them know that they were the center of attention.

"You are so much like your brother Mokuba." A familiar voice beckoned to him, he turned around to see Shizuka smiling at him. He blushed harder as the girl beside him took his hand. "I'm gonna tell him tonight when we get home!" The brunette teased. The blonde-haired girl laughed at the boy's sister (Mokuba explained the whole thing to Nikki). The bell, signaling that class was to begin, went off and all the students marched into the building. "We better make the best of today and tomorrow, we wont see each other until next Monday."

"Why?" The raven-haired Kaiba asked with a gasp of surprise. "Because Thursday is Thanksgiving and we get Wednesday through the rest of the week off."

"Oh"

11: 09 am

Today, despite the fact it was November, was a rather nice day outside and Katsuya decided that he and the baby should get out of the house and enjoy the weather. He dressed Jouneth in a blue t-shirt and his black baby tigger overall outfit; and for added warmth he put the infant's baby blue-eyes white dragon hoddie on him. You couldn't tell that this wasn't a Seto buy that's for sure. The amber-eyed parent chuckled to himself and lifted the child into his arms. "Maybe me and you should take daddy out to lunch today, whaddya say kiddo?" The baby's blue-eyes met his and he smiled widely. "I take that as a yes."

11: 34 am

He had gotten used to the fact that he could now prance around Kaiba Corp. when he felt like. Seeing as how he had given birth to the CEO's child he'd better get the right. With Jouneth in his arms, Katsuya was ready to make his way into the elevator that would take him to the floor that his fiancé worked on when a voice stopped him.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Is that Mr. Kaiba's son?" He spun around to see a middle aged lady coming toward him with now half the office. The blonde was panicking in his head; he knew how his son gets around people he didn't know in large groups. "Oh my, he is so handsome!" The lady said while pinching the infant's cheek softly. At the intrusion, just like Katsuya had predicted in his head, Jouneth began to scream. "Do you mind!" Katsuya said rather annoyed with the Kaiba Corp. employees. The people backed away when they realized they had upset the infant that belonged to their boss. The amber-eyed teen gave the crowd the once over then started where he left off. He turned his back in a huff and entered into the elevator with a screaming baby.

Kimia looked up from her computer at the high-pitched sound and spotted her boss' fiancé and their son. She quickly removed herself from her desk and stood before the blonde. "Oh, poor little thing, is he okay?" Katsuya nodded and held the infant closer. The blonde looked around and saw that Jouneth was disturbing the area. "Kimia, is Seto in?" And as if on cue the brunette made himself present. "Pup! What are you doing here?" The amber-eyed teen walked over to his lover, "Well, it was a surprise until I came into the building."

"Mr. Kaiba?" The blue-eyed CEO glanced over at a group of his employees. "Why don't we take this into my office?" He offered to his lover. The shorter teen nodded and made quick work of it. The young CEO followed and closed the door behind him.

Still listening to his son wail, Seto gently took the boy into his own arms and cradled him close while soothing him. "Shhhh, Jouneth, it's okay. What's up little one, why are you so upset?" Katsuya started to rub the infant's back, "Well, your employees on the first floor thought to invite themselves over to say 'hi' to your son. They crowded around him and you and I both know how he gets when in a strange environment with unfamiliar people." The young father rolled his eyes and shook his head, what was up with his employees lately? They just couldn't seem to get anything right. Perhaps Kaiba Corp. could take just one day off in the near future.

And as if his touch was like magic, Jouneth finally began to settle down in Seto's arms. He fisted a hand full of his father's white suit jacket and nestled his blonde head against the teen's chest. The other parent couldn't help but smile, "Boy, he sure does love his daddy." The blue-eyed teen smiled, "He loves his mommy and I love his mommy too." Seto grinned with a playful glint in his eyes. He closed the distance between them and locked his lips with Katsuya's. They pulled away a moment later.

"So what brings you two down here?" The blonde eyed the plush couch that was placed against the wall and preceded to sit down while talking to his beloved, "Well, I thought it might be nice for the three of us to spend lunch together. Besides, it's a really nice day and I didn't want to waste it inside." The teen father nodded, "You're right, it is a rather nice day for November." Seto sat beside his lover. "So is there anywhere in particular you wanna go pup?"

"Well I was thinkin we could go pick somethin up and take it to the park." The shorter of the two answered. The brunette smiled, "That sounds great puppy."

Just like they had planned, Seto and Katsuya went and got some lunch and took it down to Domino Park and enjoyed one another's company. Just as they had got settled to talk after eating the CEO's cell phone rang. He looked at the number and gave his golden pup an apologetic glance. The amber-eyed teen watched as his dragon answered the object. He listened to the one sided conversation and put the pieces together.

"Katsuya…I gotta get back to the office…some one screwed up a week's worth of paper work, thus creating an error within the system." Seto explained while placing his phone in his jacket pocket and turning to gaze into amber pools. "Katsuya I'm…"

"Seto, babe, don't worry about it." He knew his lover had gotten used to the idea and didn't mind that Kaiba Corp. needed him a lot, but Seto still felt bad and only since Jouneth's birth did he really begin to see how much he was missing at home. "I'll try to be home at a decent hour, okay?" The blonde nodded and smiled before his lips were taken into an apologetic kiss. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Just go do what ya gotta do, okay?" With a weak smile Seto nodded then gave his son a goodbye kiss on his cheek before leaving his puppy. Jouneth reached out for his father's retreating back but then looked up at his mother and reached up from him. He complied with his infant and smiled back.

"Fancy meetin' you here." Katsuya turned quickly to face the voice and was stunned to see whom it was that he saw. Amber eyes widened and his clutch on his baby tightened, "Hir…Hirutani…wha…"

"I'm flattered you remember my name Joey (a/n: Hirutani doesn't know about the name change)." The taller blonde said with an evil smirk. Jouneth began to whine. "I heard about this little guy, how you and Seto Kaiba conceived a baby together and how you two plan on getting married, and living happily ever after." Hirutani then took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"What do you want with me?" Katsuya said slowly backing away out of the smoke range for the sake of his child. "There is no happily ever after where you sent me Joey…you know how the gang works and I bet you know what's in store for you…there is no hiding…"

"Please don't do this to me, I have a baby." Hirutani snickered, "And I care about your test tube baby because? Listen Joey, I pity you but I've always liked ya, I'm gonna let you go…for now…. But make no mistake…. I will be back… And when we do meet again you're gonna hafta make a decision that will change your life forever…but whatever you choose…those around you will suffer." The blonde held tighter to his child and Jouneth peeked an eye up at the other teen and watched as he reached out to touch him. Thinking quickly, Katsuya jerked away, "I don't care what you have planned, but you will never, and I do mean NEVER, touch my son!"

Author's Note: So how was that for you? I hoped you all liked it and once again I apologize for the long update period, Kingdom Hearts II finally came out and I discovered this thing called myspace and have just been lovin it but don't worry, I haven't forgotten my roots! If anyone of my loyal readers has a myspace check me out and add me to your friends list, **m y s p a c e .c o m / s o r a t h e k e y b l a d e m a s t e r 0 6** (just take out the spaces). Anyway thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!


	7. Life's Little Surprises Part One

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER TO PROVE MY LOVE FOR MY READERS! AND IT'S REALLY LONG TOO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War

Chapter Seven: Life's Little Surprises Part One

"Please don't do this to me, I have a baby." Hirutani snickered, "And I care about your test tube baby because…? Listen Joey, I pity you but I've always liked ya, I'm gonna let you go…for now…but make no mistake…I will be back… And when we do meet again…you're gonna hafta make a decision that will change your life forever…but whatever you choose…those around you will suffer." The blonde held tighter to his child and Jouneth peeked an eye up at the other teen and watched as he reached out to touch him. Thinking quickly, Katsuya jerked away, "I don't care what you have planned, but you will never, and I do mean NEVER, touch my son!" Hirutani pulled his hand away at this puppy's bark. This was a new behavior Joey demonstrated to him…and he liked it…it could be put to good use…

2:57 am A weary, young CEO walked stepped into the glory of his welcoming home. He let the briefcase that was nestled in his left hand fall to the floor. He exhaled and rubbed his sleepy blue-eyes. All seemed fine on the home front, all the lights were out and everyone was cradled comfortably in their blankets. The brunette smiled to himself as he thought about how jealous he was of his son…a soft laugh escaped his throat as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Snuggling up with his beloved puppy in a nice warm bed sounded like the best thing in the world. Seto passed through the doorway and into his room; he went straight to his nightclothes drawer and changed quickly. He yawned heavily before climbing into bed, it was then that he realized…

"Pup?" He whispered while reaching to the side that Katsuya normally inhabited. There was nothing. Then, a noise from the downstairs caught his attention. Had he upset the blonde? Why wasn't he in bed at this ungodly hour? Seto went to investigate.

Amber eyes gazed solemnly at the glass of water sitting before him on the deck table. He was unable to sleep; his encounter with his old gang leader was disturbing. What was more…Hirutani wanted something from him and if he knew Hirutani…the deranged teenage boy would do anything to get his way…Katsuya shivered.

"Puppy?" Came the sudden noise, which caused the blonde to jump, hitting his knee on the table. Seto rushed to him. "Katsuya, what are you doing out here at this hour? In fact, why are you up, aren't you normally sound asleep?" Teary eyes met with curious azure and Seto watched as his fiancé threw himself into his arms and began to cry. He held tight to the shorter teen and comforted him.

"Shhhh, Katsuya. What's wrong, what's gotten you so shaken?" The blue-eyed teen asked while observing the slight quivering of his puppy's body. The blonde clung tighter to the brunette. "Pup…" Seto spoke softly while cupping his lover's face so that their eyes would meet, "…What's wrong? What happened?"

"H-h…Hirutani…"

"Hirutani? Puppy?" Seto asked rather lost at the random name.

"Puppy, Hirutani is in prison, you and I both know that." Katsuya shook his head, "No Seto…he's not. He…threatened me to-day…after you left the park." The amber-eyed teen said between sobs. "WHAT! How did he get out of prison?" The shorter of the two shook his head and buried his face in the young CEO's chest. "Seto…I'm scared…" The brunette wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tight, "Shhhh…it'll all be okay… Did you report this?"

"No…"

"Pup! Why? You should have gone down the police or even come back to Kaiba Corp.! You could have even called me! Why…why didn't you report this?" Seto listened as his shaken fiancé cried, " Because I was afraid for you and Jouneth…I know Hirutani…"

"Pup, Katsuya, we are going to report this, first thing tomorrow morning."

…

"So, how'd it go?"

"Your son's a puss now, no wonder Kaiba got him pregnant…though he does have a high sense of protection for his family. I thought he was gonna tear my arm off when I tried to touch his kid."

"Why would you want to touch that condemned creature, it shouldn't be, and it won't be…"

The blonde gang leader lent up against the nearest wall of his hang out and lit up a cigarette. He looked over at the woman while blowing out a puff of smoke, "I think I catch your drift but what exactly do you have in mind?"

"To simply kill the child and break up this immoral engagement…my son will think twice before opening his legs to another man again…I will make him feel god's wrath."

"Heh, are you another one of those people who believe they're here to do god's bidding?" Hirutani inquired while walking over to his old rival's mother. "HA! Thinks! I **_AM_** here to rid the world of all the devil's endeavors. My son and his son just happen to be part of that…"

"Well grandma, you seem to be speakin' my language." The woman glared at the teen, "Don't call me that, I am no one's grandmother, my daughter has yet to have a child of her own."

…

November 22, 2006

"Pup, do we really have to go to this thing? I mean, aren't we hosting the dinner tomorrow?" Seto half whined to his lover, who was currently dressing their son. "Set, this is a tradition, Yugi always has a Thanksgiving Eve Gathering." The brunette let out a strangled sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Lifting the infant into his arms after dressing him, Katsuya walked over to his lover and kissed him. "C'mon, it'll be fun. You liked last year's party."

"Yeah but this year I have a family…"

These words were enough to stop the amber-eyed parent in his tracks. He smiled softly at his fiancé and hugged Seto close. "I know you don't like to linger amongst others, but not only are we a family, but my friends are also my family, and ever since I gave birth to Jouneth you are part of that family as well." The taller of the two smiled weakly. "I know you feel like you miss a lot here at home when you're at work and I know you always want it just to be us…but family is about expansion, the more the merrier." Jouneth laughed out loud and broke the silence that had overcome his parents. The both of them laughed at the happy, ear-to-ear smile their son was wearing. "You are just too cute some times Jou." Seto said softly.

"Come on, we're gonna be late and Yugi is never gonna let us hear the end of it." The blonde said, knowing his best friend far too well. Seto shivered, "Yeah, you're right."

7:27 pm

The party was going pretty well so far; all of the invited guests had shown up except for the obvious couple. Yugi looked around to see that everyone was enjoying themselves and the company. The tri-hair colored teen eyed the phone sitting on the coffee table and wondered if maybe he should call Katsuya, just to make sure they were still coming. The duelist got up from his spot and walked over to the phone and just as he was about to dial a familiar cell phone number, a knock at the door came. Running to answer it, Yugi was thrilled to see who was standing there.

"KATSUYA! SETO!"

The guests of the party looked on as the tall brunette and his family pilled through the door. Mokuba made a mad dash behind Seto when he realized that Rebecca was present. For the last couple years, the girl was hanging all over the raven-haired Kaiba because her fight for Yugi's love had come to a sudden halt, after finding out that he was gay and loved Atemu. But she was a driven girl that never gave up…Mokuba hated that fact.

Yugi embraced the newly arrived guests and Malik and Marik were the first to approach them.

"Oh wow, look at this little guy." Marik said excitedly while approaching the Kaiba baby. Jouneth studied the platinum blonde with the up most caution. He didn't recognize this person at all, and Seto could feel it in the grip the baby had on the collar of his shirt.

"Jouneth, this is uncle Marik. He was here when you were born, but you probably don't remember him." Seto spoke softly to his six month old. The infant just gazed at the other man, taking him in. "Your daddy's right, I saw you when you were just a tiny baby, now you're all grown up." The lavender-eyed figure said to the Kaiba baby. Malik came and stood beside his lover and just looked at the child.

"Yeah, Marik is tryin to talk me into havin a rugrat of our own." The spiky-haired half of Marik spoke. "Well, why not? You'll like being a daddy Malik." Katsuya said while taking his son from the brunette. "Heh, yeah right." The blonde looked up to Marik just in time to see the hurt look flash across his face, Katsuya felt sorry for the Egyptian.

"Marik…?" Said person looked up at the sound of his name. "Do you wanna hold Jouneth, I dunno how long he'll let you but you're more than welcome." The amber-eyed teen watched as the eyes of Marik lit up, he smiled. Katsuya smiled back then introduced Jouneth to Marik once more before giving his son up to a new pair of arms.

"Well, hi there kiddo." Jouneth just gazed at Marik in wonder. A tiny hand reached up and touched the platinum blonde's face and explored. Finally Jouneth turned to his mother and smiled before nuzzling into Marik's body. The lavender-eyed teen felt his heart melt and fell in love with the Kaiba baby instantly. Needless to say, Seto felt that his fatherhood was at stake and was a tad jealous.

"Oh, this is peachy, now he's gonna get attached and wanna name it and take it home with us." Malik groaned. He really did hate the idea of having children. To him they were little monsters that needed to be kept out of the way. He couldn't understand why the ice king himself loved the little demon. Seto shot a death glare at Marik's former yami and Malik shot one right back.

"Set, behave." Katsuya said while frowning at the brunette. "That goes double for you Malik." Rang Marik's voice.

"Okay everyone, let's get seated dinner's ready." Came Solomon's voice from the dinning room (the game shop has a dinning room because I say). The guests all got themselves seated and Seto spoke before he thought, "I see you're watching your sister's kid again Tea, can she not take care of her?" Tea was caught off guard, "What…this isn't…I mean…yeah, she was busy today." The brunette winced at the sharp intrusion in his ribcage and Jouneth laughed aloud. "Seto! That was uncalled for." Katsuya's shocked voice hissed. The blue-eyed father looked over to his infant, "Traitor." The baby just smiled. And at the risk of another elbow, he apologized but now knew something the rest of them didn't know.

"I've missed you so much Mokie-Bear!" Rebecca squealed while hugging him close from the chair. The boy looked over to his brother's lover for help with pleading eyes. "So, Mokuba, do tell us about your girlfriend Nikki." Katsuya said, coming to the raven-haired Kaiba's rescue. What came next wasn't pretty. Rebecca accused the boy of cheating on her and kept ragging on him about whom she was and what this other girl had that she didn't. Atemu chuckled and sighed something that sounded like, _'Ah, young love.'_

8:54 pm

Dinner passed with ease and now some friends were still seated around the table just reminiscing about old times and new times. Katsuya had noticed that Malik and Marik had been missing for a while since finishing their dinner but really didn't think anything of it until Marik came back to the table with a solemn look on his face. After waiting for Malik to join Bakura, who was playing Yugi's playstation 2, the blonde invited Marik out back to talk.

"So, Marik, what's up between you and Malik, there seems to be a lot of tension." Katsuya spoke while sitting down in one of the outdoor chairs. "Yeah, I guess there is."

"Wanna tell me what's up?" There was a silence before the Egyptian took a seat next to his friend and began to speak, "Well, as you noticed, Ishizu couldn't be here because she and Odion…just had their first baby together." Katsuya felt a smile grow across his face. "Really? Wow, that's great!" Marik nodded and sighed. "Ever since you gave birth to Jouneth I really started to seriously think about having children of my own, and after my niece's birth I knew that I wanted to create a life with Malik. I told him about it and he immediately shot the whole idea down." The amber-eyed parent cocked his head to the side, "Why would he deny such a beautiful thing to the world? Being a parent is so…rewarding."

"He hates children." Marik hissed bluntly. The blonde lost all his words; he was speechless. "Well, maybe that's not true, maybe he told you that he hates children to delay his becoming a parent. Malik maybe afraid of the idea of having kids of his own and isn't ready for even the slightest thought." Katsuya explained to his friend.

"Do you really think that's true?" There was hope in the Egyptian's voice. The shorter teen shook his head, "I dunno, I can't read minds but maybe all Malik needs is time."

"Hey guys, whaddya doing out here?" Came the sudden introduction of Yugi's perky voice. "Nada Yug' just talkin'. How is Seto doing with Jouneth?" The tri-hair colored teen perched himself on a chair and smiled, "Just as you would expect, _World's Greatest Dad._" The teen parent chuckled, "That's my Seto." The lavender-eyed Egyptian sighed, "You and Kaiba are so perfect together."

"Well, I dunno about perfect but damn near close. Don't get me wrong though, we do still argue, I mean we were sworn enemies once…old habits die-hard. When Set gets upset with me he still calls me 'mutt' and all that good stuff. And believe me, it still hurts." Marik nodded, understanding what his friend had said. "Well, there's that and then there's the make up sex. You tell me Seto's rather vicious during those sessions." Yugi said with a sly grin on his face. Marik laughed at the stunned look on Katsuya's face and the growing blush.

"Make up sex hu Katsuya? I take it that those are the times when Seto is at his best?" Marik inquired, very amused with what he had just learned. "Why would you say something like that?"

" 'Cause you're blushing really hard."

"NO! I like sleeping with Seto period, he's a sex god and you guys are just jealous!"

The three of them laughed together and sat outside talking for a while longer.

"Okay, hang on kiddo, daddy is gonna get you all changed." Seto said to his fussing infant as he made his way to one of the guest rooms to change his son's diaper. But what he over heard was quite the surprise…

"Mommy…how come I always hafta call you auntie Tea? I wanna call you mommy! And how come I can't call daddy Daddy?"

"Honey…it's…just…well…your daddy and I don't want anyone to know how foolish we were."

Seto could not believe what he was hearing. How could any parent be ashamed of their child? He and Katsuya weren't embarrassed and they're two men! He really had expected better of Tea…how could she be so cruel…not only to her daughter…. but also to her friends and her lover. "Just hold on a little longer, okay Tanya?"

"No! I WANNA CALL YOU MOMMY AND DADDY!" The little girl stomped her foot and began to cry. "Oh, c'mon sweetie, don't be like that, you know your mommy and I love you. We're just not ready for our friends to know about this yet." The young CEO couldn't believe whom he just heard, it shouldn't shock him as much as it did…but it did. Having heard enough to confirm his suspicions from dinner earlier he went to change Jouneth before he got caught eavesdropping, Katsuya would never let him hear the end of it.

Jouneth babbled to him as he dug through the diaper bag to fish out a clean diaper. Seto smiled down at his six-month-old infant as he listened to the story told in a language that only he and Katsuya could decipher. The boy kicked his legs and reached into the air while his father tended to him, in away Seto thought of it as away that the infant could show him physically what he was talking about. After securing the new diaper to his kiddo, he put the boy's pants back on and lifted him so that he was sitting straight up. The blonde child looked up to his daddy while cooing and reaching up for him, it really did seem like his son was wanting more attention from him, was it because he spent too much time at work? It didn't seem like he was working anymore than he was before Jouneth was born. Seto was grateful for the newfound attention, but he wondered why it was so sudden. He kissed his son on the head before a voice interrupted.

"Oh! Kaiba, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. Sorry to interrupt." The brunette turned around to see Malik getting ready to leave. "Wait!"

"Hmmm…? Whaddya want?" Were the words that escaped the platinum blonde's throat before bracing himself for the wrath of Kaiba, this was something he really didn't want to deal with. He turned only to jump a little, Kaiba was standing oddly close, "Here take him downstairs while I pack his stuff up." Malik was very confused as a baby was forced into his arms.

"Why? He's your kid. You're the one that signed your soul away to the devil, why should I hafta suffer?" The blue-eyed teen just turned his back and was doing as he had said, putting away all the diaper changing supplies. The spiky-haired Egyptian groaned and secured the child in his arms while making his way downstairs to hand the rugrat to its mother. All the way, Jouneth just stared at the man with wide blue-eyes and had a death grip on the front of his shirt. Malik frowned, "Oh stop it, I ain't all that bad!" The words startled the child and he started to wail. Jouneth began to push away and struggle.

Katsuya stopped mid-sentence to listen to the commotion that was happening inside and after a brief moment he hopped his chair and blew through the back door, he knew that was his son's wail. The blonde parent stopped ten feet from the scene. Malik stood horrified in the middle of the living room holding a screaming Kaiba baby out arm's length away from him. Katsuya couldn't help but chuckle at the former yami's expense before relieving him. Jouneth was more than willing to go to his mother and burry his face in the shirt of his parent.

Marik was trying hard to suppress the laughter that was threatening to escape. That priceless, horrified look that graced his lover's face was just so foreign…that it was very comical. He came to his lover's aid and talked to him softly, trying to get him to relax.

"Pup, gotta talk to you over here." The brunette said while pulling the blonde into the secluded kitchen of the game shop. The amber-eyed teen's mind was wondering, Seto had never really truly acted like this before, pulling him away from the crowd to have a few choice words with him. That look in his fiancé's eyes was sorta disturbing.

"Seto…what's up?" The teen asked while trying to calm their son. "Don't you think that it's odd that Tea and Tristan always have that little girl with them?" Katsuya merely eyed his lover's strange behavior. "Pup, can you tell me why that little girl looks so much like them? It's the same reason Jouneth looks like us." It was then that the shorter of the two lost it.

"You don't seriously think that Tanya is Tea and Tristan's! They would have told us, besides she would've been born back in the summer after 8th grade! That's funny Set, what brought this about?" Seto's blank stare met his puppy's goofy grin. They stood there for a moment just exchanging those looks.

"I don't think, I know. If you don't believe me, ask them yourself." Katsuya frowned at Seto's seriousness, "Even if what you said were true, why are you so upset about it? She's not your kid."

"True that may be, but no child deserves ignorant parents. Tanya has been calling her mother and father auntie and uncle in front of us since she could speak. They don't want us to know how **FOOLISH** they were to have a baby together! If they're foolish, what does that make us Katsuya?" Said boy was silent as he pondered what had just been spoken to him.

"I think it's time Tea and Tristan grew up." The tall brunette said while turning on his heel, the blonde knew his fiancé was a man on a mission; there was no stopping him. Katsuya watched from the doorway of the kitchen as Seto kneeled down to the brunette child and spoke to her. He watched as Tanya's eyes lit up then she ran happily over to Tea and hugged her before running over to the living room coffee table and standing upon it.

" 'SCUSE ME! EVERYONE!" She cried while waving her arms in the air. The amber-eyed parent eyed his lover as he came back to stand by him, "What did you say to her?"

"It's not what I said but what she has to say." The CEO stated before crossing his arms and getting ready to enjoy the show.

"Thank you all for the attention! I would like to say that my mommy's name is Tea and my daddy's name is Tristan!" Tanya cried with a happy grin on her face while she pointed out her parents. There was a group gasp and then there was a sharp shattering sound; Yugi had dropped his glass in disbelief. The revealed parents stood next to their 5-year-old daughter, embarrassed blushes growing across their faces. It was utter silence…. uncomfortable and unwanted… Jouneth, who had finally fallen to sleep, was stirred by the goings on and now his eyes were with the others. Ryou and Yugi stepped forward.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" The tri-hair colored duelist asked, hurt by his friends' secrecy. Tea was in tears and Tristan was nervous. "There is nothing wrong with having a child, but deceiving your friends and putting a toddler through all this really isn't fair at all." Came Ryou's soft British voice.

"Yeah, you guys have nothin to be ashamed of, Seto and Katsuya have a kid together and they're both guys!" Duke said with a chuckle. The brown-eyed teen gritted his teeth and clinched his fists before snapping. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! DON'T YOU THINK THE BOTH OF US FEEL BAD ENOUGH FOR PUTTING OUR DAUGHTER THROUGH THIS? THE LAST THING WE NEED NOW IS A BUNCH OF ARROGANT FRIENDS!" The newly found out father picked up his daughter and stormed out the front door with an upset Tea close behind. They were gone with a slam of the front door.

"Seto…" Katsuya whispered with his back turned to his fiancé. "What?" The other teen shot back defensively. The blonde shook his head and walked away, Jouneth looking over his shoulder at his father. The brunette sighed and only began to panic when he heard the puppy leave. He made a mad dash out the front door but was too late, he watched as the rear break lights drove away. Pinching the bridge of his nose the blue-eyed figure calmed his breathing before re-entering the Game Shop. It wasn't hard to see that something was wrong, you could see it in the way that Kaiba held his posture. The group watched as he walked out back to make a phone call. They were all very confused. Malik, Bakura, and Duke raced to the kitchen to open the window over the sink to eavesdrop on the CEO.

While steering the Yukon, Katsuya reached down into the console and answered his ringing cell phone. "Care to fuck up anyone else's night?"

"What the hell pup?"

"Oh don't sound so innocent Mr. I-Know-Everything. You really fucked up this time. What you did was uncalled for. You of all people should have known better." The blonde said very annoyed with his lover.

"I should have known better! No Katsuya, they should have known better! That little girl was so upset with her parents!"

"DON'T SETO! How Tristan and Tea live their lives is their business and you had no right to stick your nose in it. They don't ever tell you how to raise your son do they?"

"NO! BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO! FOR RA'S SAKE THEY CAN'T EVEN RAISE THEIR OWN DAUGHTER RIGHT! ALL I DID WAS PUSH THE TRUTH OUT! SO THAT IT WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE ANY MORE!"

The amber-eyed teen was really upset with Seto, that he laughed angrily, "Kaiba, don't worry about other peoples' families, you have your own to care for and if you keep this shit up you're not gonna have one!" With that, the angry Katsuya hung up the phone, ending the conversation.

Those words hit him hard; _'don't worry about other peoples' families, you have your own to care for and if you keep this shit up **you're not gonna have one**!' _Without even looking behind him he spoke to his eavesdroppers, "Show's over, there's nothing more to see here." Duke, Malik, and Bakura were soundless. They really needed to pick witch fights to listen in on. The three of them observed as the brunette got back on his phone and called for a limo. Instead of coming back inside to wait he made himself comfy on the porch of the Mutou residence.

Trying to get his breathing under control, Katsuya only then realized what he had said to his fiancé. He placed a hand over his mouth before threatening tears came flooding to his eyes. Why was he so stupid at times? Wanting to turn around and run to the arms of his loved one he kept on going on the track he had chosen. Seto wouldn't greet him with open arms anyway; he wouldn't if he were the brunette.

"Kaiba! Wait!" Just before getting into the awaiting limo, the brunette turned to see Atemu coming his way. "What do you want?" He asked softly but harshly. "Don't let this live the both of you. You can get through this if you talk to him. Whatever he said to you I'm sure he's willing to apologize."

"Heh, yeah, right." With that, the young CEO climbed into the car and slammed the door. The former pharaoh watched the vehicle drive away. "I know you know I'm right…Seth…"

…

"I can't believe this happened…" Tea sniffled into her tissue. She watched as her daughter slept soundly on the couch beside her and looked up to her boyfriend. "Tristan…you okay? You've been really quiet since we left." He was getting ready to speak when a knock at their front door came. The couple exchanged a glance and Tristan answered the beckon.

"Katsuya?" There before the brunette stood his best friend, in really bad shape. Tristan took his nephew into his arms and urged the shorter teen in. Tea ran over to the both of them to inquire what the matter was. The blonde lost his composure; "In my trying to defend you and Tea about how you raised your daughter I may have just broken any hope of keeping a steady life with Seto. I think the engagement is off…for real this time… I fucked up…"

Author's Note: Continued in Chapter 8.


	8. Life's Little Surprises Part Two

Author's Note: This was normally one whole chapter but it was too big to upload so I had to cut it into two chapters. ENJOY!

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War 

Chapter Eight: Life's Little Surprises Part Two

Halting suddenly in the frame of the bedroom door, Seto knew he wouldn't sleep in here tonight. The family he and Katsuya created was conceived in that bed and it would be wrong to sleep in something that would soon no longer belong to him. He didn't realize it, but he was slipping into a depression. Quickly. That which he loved was being pulled out from beneath him. He made quick work of changing into some nightwear and obtaining a pillow and a blanket from the hallway closet. He made himself as comfortable as he could on the front couch while aimlessly surfing the channels of his TV. The depression was coming on quick and was easily putting him to sleep; he looked up at the clock on the wall and found it to only be 11:30…

He stood there for a good ten minutes, just staring at the front door of his home. He contemplated entering the building…what if Seto tossed him right out? He wouldn't put it passed the brunette to already have changed the locks. A tiny sneeze from his arms told him he better just get inside, for Jouneth's sake. The November air was cool and probably not a great idea to expose an infant to for a prolonged amount of time. Shockingly, the locks were the same and he stepped in and closed the door. It hit the blonde then that what if everything that he and Seto would do together would just be for Jouneth? What if Seto married him just because of Jouneth? Would a sham of a life be in his near future? He wouldn't be able to handle it, especially with a child involved. If it were just he and Seto it would be okay…but it would hurt the baby. A loveless family…a broken family…Katsuya feared those things for his son because he had them… Tears welled in his eyes and he made his way up to the nursery to change his infant's clothes and put him to bed.

After lying the baby in his crib the amber-eyed teen went back downstairs to lock up, that's when he saw that the missing brunette was sound asleep on the couch, the way he was positioned on the piece of furniture looked really uncomfortable. After locking the door the pup made his way over to the couch and kneeled down. He gazed lovingly at the slumbering CEO. Cautiously, he ran his fingers through the soft and well kept russet locks. Letting a single tear fall, he leant down and kissed the other teen on the cheek. Steadying his breathing and making sure his face was dry of any stray tears, he decided to wake the brunette. Katsuya watched as tired azure eyes opened slowly. They looked up and locked with his before averting. The blonde was hurt, but knew he deserved it.

"Seto…please, don't sleep down here, go upstairs and go to bed. You look really uncomfortable." Wordlessly, said teen stood up with his blanket and pillow and brushed passed the shorter teen without a second glance. Amber-eyes watched as the taller figure disappeared.

3:48am

Read his light up watch he had taken off and sat on the nightstand in one of the guest bedrooms. He couldn't sleep. No matter how he tried to lie, he couldn't get comfortable. Perhaps he needed to apologize before his guilty conscious would let him rest. Sitting up from the bed he half yawned and stood up. This wasn't going to be easy.

It was almost four in the morning and the blonde couldn't find his lover anywhere, where could he have gone? It was then that he remembered that the teen had taken a blanket and pillow with him, he may have gone upstairs but that didn't mean he was inside.

"Seto…no…not in the middle of November." Katsuya whispered to himself as he rushed out back. There, in the hammock lay his lover. He got over to Seto quickly and noticed the shivering and the near blue lips. Working quickly, the pup hauled his master inside to one of the nearest bedrooms and fell onto the bed with him.

"Seto…Seto please wake up. Let me know you're still here. Seto please!" Katsuya cried urgently while opening the brunette's shirt and shedding his to share body heat. "Please wake up! Don't leave me!" The blonde cried while wrapping his arms around the chilled body and hugging him close.

Weary eyes opened, his sight was blurred and groggy. He wasn't quite sure of his surroundings and it took him a minute to realize that he wasn't alone. Looking down he saw a mane of gold caressing the skin of his chest. Then he remembered, why he was here. Those hurtful words that slipped from the innocent lips of his loyal puppy. Seto made a bold move and entangled his rather cold hands into that mop of blonde hair, petting his lover softly.

His breath hitched and he laid there stunned for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of familiar hands on him. He was brave and lifted his head to meet a fatigued gaze. Instantaneously, tears filled his eyes and he held the brunette closer.

"Oh Seto, how could I have been so cruel and ruthless to you? I never thought words like that could come out of my own mouth. I don't deserve you…I don't deserve anything you've done for me! I don't even…"

"Hush! What you said was hurtful yes, but I am not going to take any more time to think about all the negative things when we're here together and can forgive and forget. Time is precious and I am done wasting it on stupid trivial things like this. I love you Katsuya, and I could never feel any different. You're it for me and if I don't have you…I'll die." Such words were too good for Katsuya. He was a monster for saying what he had. It was undignified and uncalled for.

"Seto…I know you meant well tonight, and I see now that's all that matters. I should have talked to you like the well-kept puppy I am but instead I turned on my master as if I were some stray mutt off the street. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, I know you do, but I need to hear it. Please…" Raising his hands to cup the blonde's slender face, he smiled softly, "Only if you forgive me first can I forgive you Katsuya."

"I forgive you Seto…and I love you with all my heart."

"I forgive you as well, I love you puppy." With that, the brunette sealed his words with a warm, chaste kiss. Slowly he pulled his lips away from the others and laid back into the mattress, just taking in the moonlit figure. Katsuya felt his face and ears warm, the brunette was giving him that same look from their first time together. "Come on and lay down, we have a gathering to host tomorrow." With a simple nod the blonde lay down and cuddled with his beloved…though he was still hurt about what he had done to Seto. But sleep did come easier this time.

…

"Mmm…Katsuya…stop it, you silly puppy…" The brunette chuckled at the feel of the wetness against his skin. His words did not stop the tonguing he was getting. He opened his rested azure-eyes, ready to attack his tormentor but rethought the whole matter when he saw it was not Katsuya but the other golden puppy…that didn't really look like a puppy anymore. Hunter had gotten huge over the last few months and was now happily wagging his tail while sitting before one of his masters. The brunette laughed and proceeded to scratch him behind the ear. With one more yawn Seto sat up from bed and stretched. He looked over to Hunter and smiled, "Where's **_my puppy_** boy?" The golden retriever hopped off the bed and stood in the bedroom doorway with his tail wagging, waiting for Seto to come with him.

"Mmm…that's yummy huh Jouneth?" Katsuya asked while giving his six-moth-old a little cookie dough off of his index finger. The child smiled widely and started to babble, most likely telling his mother that he enjoyed the cookie dough. It was then that the amber-eyed teen jumped when two strong arms encircled his waist.

"Good morning puppy." The words were soft spoken and sealed with a soft kiss to his right temple. Seto held his lover for a bit longer before releasing him. "Good morning Seto. Are you feeling okay?" The blonde asked while turning to face the taller teen then pressing the back of his hand to Seto's forehead. "Mmm-hmm, I feel fine."

"NIISAMA!" Came Mokuba's excited voice as he ran over to his elder sibling and embraced him. The young CEO smiled, "Hey kiddo…how did you get here?"

"Oh, Atemu dropped us off." The brunette cocked his head to the side, "Us?"

"Yeah, Yugi's here too! We've been helping Katsuya in the kitchen all morning! I prepared the turkey nii-sama!" The elder brother couldn't help but smile at his brother's enthusiasm. He loved it when he was happy like this. "You are a turkey." Seto said with a playful chuckle.

"Oh! Good morning Kaiba." Greeted Yugi's cheery voice as he made his way back into the kitchen. The teen smiled and gave the tri-hair colored duelist his salutations. Azure eyes caught sight of his fiancé feeding their son a little more cookie dough.

"Okay that's enough don't you think?" Seto asked while pulling the blonde close to him and kissing him softly. They pulled apart after a moment or two and exchanged smiles. "Is there anything you need me to do before I go hop in the shower?" Katsuya pondered it for a moment then shook his head, "I don't think so, we've done our part, everyone else should be bringing something." The brunette nodded, "Well in that case, put Jouneth in Mokuba's care and come shower with me." A goofy grin plastered itself to the puppy's face, "You're a prevert, ya know?"

"PRE-vert? Puppy? It's pervert." The amber-eyed parent just huffed playfully, "Well that's how **_I_** say pervert."

"Well in that case, I'm your prevert. Now come shower with me." Demanded the young father while tugging on his puppy. With a loving sigh, Katsuya handed Jouneth off to his uncle and disappeared with his fiancé. Yugi was standing there, sorta stunned with the whole ordeal.

"Do they always do that?" The teen inquired to Mokuba. The raven-haired Kaiba just shrugged his shoulders, "What make a scene? No not usually, only when company's around I guess." With that the boy went into the living room to set up a spot for Jouneth to keep himself occupied for a while. Hard to believe that the infant was capable of being on his own for a period of time, but Mokuba could understand the fact that his brother and Katsuya just loved their son, besides he liked playing with the baby himself.

A rushed knocking came on the front door of his home and made the boy jump. He raced over to the door and answered it. He was surprised to see Katsuya's father standing there. Mokuba invited him in and watched as Shizuka and another woman came in after him. After closing the door he turned to the man. "Mr. Jounouchi, where have you been these last couple days? We've been concerned."

"Well that's why I'm here. I have some news to break to my son." The dark haired man said as he embraced the woman he had with him. She looked familiar but the middle school student couldn't seem to place her in his memories at the moment. "Well, you'll hafta wait a few minutes, he and my brother just got into the shower." Juro nodded and smiled. A loud, happy laugh broke the silence and the man followed it all the way to his grandson.

Seto was the first out of the shower, he dried himself, and put on some presentable clothing for the time being, he would dress up later. After combing his hair and brushing his teeth he headed downstairs to start picking up. He wanted his home to look it's best. And once he descended the stairs, he too was surprised to see his pending father-in-law sitting on the couch.

"Mr. Jounouchi…?" Said man turned around and faced the brunette, "Oh! Hey Seto. How are ya?"

"I'm fine. And how have you been? We haven't seen you around here since we've been back. Is everything okay?" The elder man nodded, "Yup, everything is great. Is Katsuya done? I have something I hafta tell him."

"I don't know if he's done, but he should be in a few minutes. Please make yourself at home." The young CEO was ready to enter the kitchen when another voice stopped him.

"Hello Seto!" He turned his head to see, "Vanessa?" The woman smiled, "I'm flattered you remembered my name!" The two of them exchanged a few words then she let the teen get back to what he was doing. She sat back down on the sofa next to Juro and smiled. "How do you think your son will react?" The man merely shrugged, that's why they were here, to tell Katsuya about what they had done. Finally after about twenty minutes of anxiously waiting, the puppy made his way downstairs. Vanessa was just as excited as the man beside her was to see the blonde.

"Dad! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You didn't call or leave a note or anything!" The father chuckled, "Why do you think I'm here kiddo?"

"To spend thanks giving with the family." Katsuya stated bluntly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, given that today was thanks giving. Juro stood while pulling Vanessa closer to him. Amber eyes just stared blankly at them. "Katsuya…Vanessa and I…eloped and we bought a house together." The puppy felt his jaw slacken all the way, and he just stood there, astounded by the news. That was a lot to take in at once. And it all happened so fast! It took a few moments for his brain to jump-start again.

"You what!" He blurted out. He didn't mean for it to sound so rude, but could you blame him? His dad had been missing for a few days without a word and he shows up out of the blue to tell him that he got married and bought a house!

"Dad! How could you!" The puppy was more hurt now than he was upset. "What do you mean 'how could I?'"

"Dad, you can't just go off and not speak to me for a few days and come back married! Why didn't you tell me! Do you know how important that kind of thing is! This…this is…it really hurts…I thought you had changed…" The amber-eyed boy was skilled to make such quick work of the stairs. His lover had come back to the living room, just in time to see him disappear. Seto and everyone else in the kitchen had heard the goings on. Juro just observed as the taller teen followed the puppy.

"How…I mean…what…what just happened?" The dark haired man whispered while sitting back onto the couch. He thought his son would have been happy for him. Why did this hurt him? How did it hurt him? Vanessa comforted her new husband and tried to reassure him that Katsuya would come around. Yugi agreed before deciding that Jouneth probably needed a new diaper and took him upstairs to his nursery.

"Nessa, was it wrong for us to get married?" The woman shook her head, "Of course not, but didn't I tell you that it would have been wise to tell your son before springing it on him? This is a huge change for him. Granted he has his own life now, but he's still your son. To be truthful with you, I would have told him before we got married." She explained while trying hard to sooth her husband.

"What do you think I should do?" The man asked. "Talk to him, tell him that you want him to be part of this, and tell him why we did it in secrecy." Juro nodded and sighed while gazing at the TV show his grandson had been watching. "Maybe you're right. We should have told him. He did have the right to know. I told myself I wouldn't keep anything from him anymore…and here I am..."

…

"At least he told you. Why are you so upset about this?"

"Because Set! He shouldn't have kept it from me! This is really hard to take in all at once! I mean, he basically ran away from home and got married!"

"Well, you ran away from home and got pregnant." The brunette said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. Katsuya groaned, "This is serious! I thought he was done with the secrets! I mean…Seto…" Azure eyes watched as tears began to trickle down his lover's face. "Puppy." Seto whispered while hugging his emotional lover close.

"Why didn't he want me to know? It's not like I would have disapproved of him being happy! I just want to be apart of his life! And I want him to be apart of mine…"

"Ssssh, it's okay." The brunette soothed while kissing his lover's cheek. "I'm sure he wants you in his life too and I'm positive there is a reason he hid this from everyone. I understand that his secrecy hurt but…you can't jump to conclusions either." The blonde looked up from his fiancé's shirt, "You sure?"

"Positive." Seto promised while brushing his lips against that of his puppy's. They pulled away and smiled. Seto playfully punched his lover's arm, "Now be a man and suck it up! Don't let them see ya cryin'." Katsuya laughed and kissed his lover once more.

…

"So what exactly is the master plan there grandma?" Hirutani asked while lighting up another cigarette as he talked on his cell phone. "The plan is to separate them, they're too strong together. I know that sounds very cliché but it's true. We have to create some kind of tension that'll cause them to fight and split up…and I think I know just the thing…" Carol spoke deviously.

"And that would be…?"

"What if Kaiba was threatened with loosing his company…?"

…

Things were moving rather smoothly in the Kaiba Household, seeing as the whole gang had shown up to celebrate this holiday. With Malik and Bakura under one roof, one would assume utter and mass chaos, but they were politely minding their own business and conversing amongst themselves. Mokuba was pleased. Seto have given him the job of making sure everything stayed under control while he and Katsuya were busy in the kitchen. The raven-haired Kaiba had to admit; he was doing a rather nice job. Everyone was happy. He wasn't feeling too bad himself when the doorbell rang again. He answered it politely and when he saw…her…his stomach dropped to the floor.

"MOKIE BEAR! I MISSED YOU SO! LETS FORGET OUR FIGHT! AND THAT GIRL YOU TRIED TO PLAY OFF AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! OOO! I LOVE YOU MOKUBA!"

He wasn't feelin too bad himself before Rebecca showed up that is. As much as he would have loved to have slammed the front door in her face, he couldn't, Katsuya and Seto had invited them to their home. "Get off." He hissed while pushing the blonde girl away. "Playing hard to get now are we! You're so feisty!" As hard as he tried, he couldn't get her to not follow him around. Fan girls weren't as bad as this…and he hated all the fan girls…that is saying a lot.

Finally, Professor Hawkins asked for his granddaughter's presence and Seto asked Mokuba to set the table. The boy took the job happily and tried to place the dishes and utensils in a manner that would sorta impress them…now was it fork to the right?

Seto and Katsuya were busy with preparing the food to be sat on the table when a wail broke out. The blonde groaned, "Did he hafta start cryin now? Why couldn't he have slept ten more minutes?"

"Careful what you wish for pup. Do you want me to get him?" The amber-eyed parent nodded, "Please, I gotta finish the mashed potatoes." With a simple nod the young father went to tend to his infant.

"Exactly why I don't want one of those things." Katsuya turned his head to the left to see Malik standing next to him. "He's not a thing Malik, he's a baby. Babies cry. You know why babies cry? Because they can't talk. Why can't they talk? Cuz they're babies!" The former yami was taken aback; he wasn't expecting that.

"Geez, take a chill pill, didn't think I was gonna get my head bit off." The busy blonde sighed, "Look, I'm sorry Malik, I'm kinda busy at the moment. I didn't mean to snap. But also, you don't need to be so cruel to my son…in fact you don't have to be so cruel to Marik. I think that if you let Jouneth get to know you a little better you might find that being a parent isn't so bad. Marik loves you and really wants to start a family with you… There! Done!" The puppy said happily while looking at his beautiful mashed potatoes. He didn't say anymore and left Malik in the same spot as he went to place the prepared provisions on the dining table.

"…I know he does…"

Looking over the table and seeing that everything was accounted for, Katsuya smiled and nodded, very proud that this was the first thanks giving in his home. "ALRIGHT GUYS! DINNER'S READY!" He shouted with a big grin on his face. He watched as everyone took their seats then he took his own chair designated by the high chair. In fact, what was taking the brunette so long? At that moment, father and son came down the staircase. Everyone watched as the blue-eyed teen sat his son in the high chair and latched him in safely then sat down in his chair to the left of his son. Once they were all settled, Vanessa insisted that they say a prayer. The group looked from one another…they had never done that before. The woman ordered for everyone to hold hands, close their eyes, and bow their heads. They did as was asked and listened as she took the liberty. After that everyone was thankful to finally be able to eat.

The conversations they had varied from things like school and past duels they'd all competed in. Kaiba took the liberty of stating that he owned every duelist in the room, he was just too good to defeat. Yugi sighed, "Whatever happed to those days guys? When it was just us? We don't duel, we don't compete…Kaiba hasn't even composed a tournament in over two-years. What happened…?"

"In case you forgot Yug, you saved the world from total destruction, helped the pharaoh gain his memories back, and he was released from the puzzle and granted a new life, along with all the other Yamis. And after that Kaiba and I hooked up and I got pregnant." Yugi eyed his best friend. "Is that it then…we all grew up? We all grew out of duel monsters?" For a moment silence over took the large group.

"I don't know about you, but there are more important things in the world other than duel monsters. Granted I won't ever let my title go and I'll do whatever I can to protect it but, I have a family to take care of now and I can't throw tournaments all the time; and when it comes down to it, I'd rather save my family than my title. Yugi, you can still like duel monsters, it is still very popular and with all its sub genres, I don't think it's going anywhere soon." Kaiba explained to the tri-hair colored duelist.

"But…why is that I feel so sad about it?"

"The truth is Yugi, that you are growing up. You might still like to play duel monsters but it's just not as important any more. It's like Kaiba said, he's got a family now and he can't be away from it for too long. His priorities are different now and he gets upset about different things now. But his predicament is a little more demanding than yours. He had to step up and take charge for the being he and Katsuya created. And one day Yugi, you'll hafta make a decision like that, it'll demand a lot of your time and effort but it'll be satisfying." Solomon explicated to his grandson.

"I still like to play duel monsters and if you like, you and I could have a friendly match after dinner." The young CEO offered with a smirk, "It'll be like old times." He stated in his not-so-missed icy tone. Yugi laughed and nodded, "Alright Kaiba, you're on!" Jouneth giggled before taking a hand full of mashed potatoes from his little bowl and eating them to the best of his ability. Seto smiled, "You see, this is what I gave up duel monsters for." The father spoke while brushing the boy's light blonde hair out of his eyes. The violet-eyed teen and the rest of the guests laughed and went back to eating.

Just like he had promised, Seto set up the table, after it was cleared, so that he and Yugi could battle it out once again. Those interested in watching the duel crowded around and looked on as they played. When Jouneth would see a picture he recognized he would point at it and Seto would proceed to tell him what it was. It was a new twist to this duel. Each of them had placed a few new cards in their decks to throw one another off but for the most part they were precise with each other's moves. Then all of a sudden the Kaiba baby began to get really fussy, it wasn't really around the time he would start to get tired and even so, he would never get this fussy.

"What's up with him?" Seto asked while eyeing his son as the boy shoved his fingers into his mouth and drooled while whimpering. The blonde shook his head, "I dunno, but he's done this a couple times before. I wonder what's up? Do you think I should call Dr. White and find out?" The brunette shook his head, "No, don't bother her, I'm sure he's alright. Maybe he just needs a new diaper or something."

…

"Well you were wet kiddo, but that doesn't seem to have helped the situation, you're full blown cryin' now. What's up? You don't feel warm." Amber-eyes scanned his son for any clues for the reason the baby was so fussy…then it hit him. The blonde put the baby in his crib and left to wash his hands. He came back and sat in the rocking chair with his son. Katsuya had noticed that the boy had been drooling a little more as of late and was more prone to putting things in his mouth. "I wonder…" Gently, he pushed a finger into the baby's mouth and carefully felt around for any intrusions… The puppy's amber-eyes lit up happily and removed his finger.

"Seto come here." The teen called while standing at the end of the staircase. "What is it?"

"Just come here would ya?" The young CEO did as told and let his lover take his right index finger and put it in the baby's mouth. "Tell me if you feel anything." Seto felt around then smiled softly, "Awww, he's getting his first tooth. Well that would explain the fussiness. Do we have a teething ring for him?"

"I think so, I'll just hafta find it."

"I think it's in one of the drawers of the changing table." The blonde nodded and went back upstairs to get said object.

11:37 pm

Only three couples remained and they all sat around conversing but Malik was silent. He was sitting in a chair just listening to the mindless prattle of the other people. His eyes shot up though when he heard Jouneth fuss. He watched as Kaiba and the baby disappeared into the room connected to the living room. It got quiet and he decided to have a chat with the brunette. Standing in the frame of the opening, Malik watched as Kaiba fed his infant a bottle. The once ruthless duel monsters champion looked at ease and relaxed as he held the tiny being in his arms.

"I can't believe you're already getting your first tooth. You're growing up too fast Jouneth, so stop it…because before I know it, I won't be able to feed you a bottle anymore and cuddle you so close. Your first tooth…then your first word, your first step… your first day of kindergarten… Those days seem so far off but if I don't hold you now…they'll be here faster than I'd like them to be." Seto softly spoke to his sleepy child.

"So…I take it that you like the whole fatherhood thing." Malik stated while crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Azure eyes looked up to him, the brunette nodded. "I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Silence…

"Katsuya tells me that you have a problem with children. Care to tell me why?" The young father inquired. "Not really, but I will anyway…because maybe you can help out…a little." Seto nodded and offered the former yami a seat. The lavender-eyed Egyptian helped himself to a chair in the corner of the cozy little fireplace room, cattycorner to Seto's left. The brunette shifted to get into more comfortable position while feeding his son. "Spill. What's wrong with starting a family with Marik?"

"It's not that there's anything wrong with it…it's…it's just…in my past life in Egypt…I found out that I didn't have a happy story like the rest of you did."

"Happy? From what the pharaoh tells me, Katsuya and two of the three children we had were killed one night. Yeah that's happy alright…but excuse my interruption, please continue." Seto quieted. Malik nodded and started again.

"Okay so you didn't live happily ever after…but you had the fair tale life up until that fateful night. But…mine didn't work out like that…you saw first hand what I was like before Marik was able to help me control the forces within my soul. I was worse in Egyptian times… Makalani was the name of my lover, and fittingly Marik is his reincarnation. Anyway, I was an owner of a slave ranch in Egypt, they were illegal but I could have cared less about what the pharaoh thought. One day Makalani came to my ranch as a captive, some of my workers found him drinking from my supply of water. I was ready to beat him only when I saw him did I decided something more devious. I used him, raped him, and treated him like an insignificant slave…even after he told me that he loved me. And because I was so cruel to him the gods of Egypt punished me…he got pregnant. I was outraged so I decided to defy them. Even after Makalani had begged and pleaded for me not abuse him while he was with our child I didn't listen. He came to term…and gave birth to a still born…"

The former yami looked up to the former priest, Kaiba's stare was blank. What could anyone say to that? The brunette watched as the other man hid his face in shame, "I know…I'm a monster…that's why I don't dare to bring a child into this world…I may do something I'll regret. I'm scared that who I was…I still am…"

"Well you shouldn't be, that was then this is now. If there is anything that I have learned from being isolated and cold hearted is that nothing good can come from living in the past. I should know…I used to live in my own. That was until Katsuya showed me just how much better it was to look to the future and live everyday here in the present." The brunette offered his advice.

"Besides, you're not that slave ranch owner anymore…you're Malik." Came the soft voice of said person's lover.

The brunette watched the both of them long enough to see them embrace then he was up the stairs to put his son down in his crib. What he had told Malik was the truth; there really was no reason to live in the past when so much was here in the present and so much to look forward to in the future. Sure he hated the idea of Jouneth growing up…but there would be some day where he would have to let go…the boy couldn't be an infant forever. All that mattered was the 'here' and 'now'. With a small kiss to his baby son's right temple he laid the tiny being in his crib and told him that he loved him…and that he always would…

Author's Note: (drops dead) wow…this one was really long! I am so sorry! I had a really bad case of writer's block and sorta had to piece things together here…give me a break! Even good writers get writer's block! Well hopefully things start getting more interesting after this! They should anyway! So, do tell me what you thought and thank you all for reading!


	9. Jouneth's First Word

Author's Note: I am so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Some things came up but here it is! Enjoy!

Run Away Puppy 3: The Final War 

Chapter Nine: Jouneth's First Word

He stood at the island in his kitchen just staring into his morning tea. It was as if he was in another world. It wasn't until he yawned that he came out of his trance. Blue-eyes blinked a couple times and the young CEO sighed, "I hate Mondays." A nimble hand picked up the mug and he finished off his morning drink. He glanced at his watch quickly then took up his brief case and headed for the garage door. Kaiba Corp. beckoned him.

8:29 am

"Good morning Sir." Kimia greeted her boss as he approached. The brunette nodded and acknowledged her the same way before entering his office and getting settled in. The woman outside happened to be having an inner battle with something that she knew. She wasn't sure if she should tell the brunette herself or let him find out on his own. After a few more moments of contemplating…

"So, how is everyone at home?" Seto's head shot up at the unexpected visit. He nodded, "Good I guess. Jouneth will be seven-months-old in a few days."

"Really! Wow, that little guy is growing up fast isn't he?"

"Mrs. Narumi, is there something that you want to tell me?" Seto asked with a neutral tone. The woman lightly gasped, there really was no fooling her boss. "Umm…well…what I have to say isn't going to make you very happy"

"All the more reason to tell me." The teen said while logging into his computer. Kimia bowed her head, "Right. Well Sir…it seems that…someone…is buying out all of Kaiba Corp.'s stocks."

…

"Set, please. Don't be like this." Katsuya pleaded while sitting next to his stressed out lover. Seto sat with his head in his hands and muttering under his breath to himself. "Seto please!" Nothing. The brunette felt the weight on the couch leave and hoped that he was alone. It was then that two skillful hands placed themselves on his shoulders and began to rub. The brunette groaned, "Ngh, puppy, what are you doing?"

"Tryin to help you relax." The blonde said while massaging a little harder. The shorter teen listened as his lover hissed momentarily and smirked. "You like?"

"You have no idea Katsuya." The blue-eyed boy slightly moaned as he rested back against the support of the couch. "God Seto, you really need to loosen up. Your muscles are freakin knotted like pretzel."

"Easier said than done when someone is after my company…again."

"Again? Seto?" Katsuya asked while tilting his head. "Industrial Illusions." The blonde jerked back, "NO WAY! Pegasus isn't like that anymore! He even saved all of us from that duel dome of yours that came tumbling down after you went all loopy and Anubis came back to take revenge on Yugi. He even bought the baby some gifts."

"That just tells you that he was tryin to get my guard down…and…it worked, son of a bitch did it work!" The stressed out teen raised his voice. "Seto, please, just calm down. Everything will be fine." The puppy flinched when his fiancé stood up from the couch while holding his head in one hand, "I need to go to bed." The amber-eyed teen was gifted a peck on the cheek before his lover retreated. He sighed and flopped down on the couch, this was going to be a rough river to cross.

…

December 1, 2006

A happy squeal and a splash of water echoed out of the bathroom and Katsuya decided to stick his head in to investigate what the commotion was all about. There he watched as his fiancé gently and carefully rinsed baby shampoo from their son's soft hair. After Seto had been sure to get all the shampoo out, he proceeded to play and talk to the now seven-month-old Kaiba. Jouneth splashed around happily and babbled, telling his young father a story. Quietly, the blonde snuck up behind his lover and waved at his son. The child waved back and this made the brunette turn to see his puppy. The amber-eyed teen smiled.

"Are you boys havin fun?" Seto stood up in one fluid motion and kissed the blonde. They pulled away after a second and turned their full attention on the child. The brunette took his place on his knees at the side of the bathtub while Katsuya seated himself on the toilet and looked on as his lover and child bonded. Jouneth looked his father straight in the eye and cooed to him. Seto nodded, "Is that right? Then what happened?" The Kaiba baby answered with a splash that sprayed all over the blue-eyed teen. Katsuya chuckled. "You're getting Daddy all wet." Kaiba said with a tender voice. The next moment would be a moment that neither parent would ever forget. With his wide smile and glittering blue-eyes, Jouneth gazed up at his father and spoke, for the very first time, "Dada."

Were his ears deceiving him? Did his son just speak? Unsure of what had just happened, Seto looked up to Katsuya, whose eyes were filled with joy. "Set…his first word…"

"He just said dada." The CEO finished. Jouneth squealed, "DADA!"

…

"I can't believe he spoke!" The young father said, very astounded with his son's development. The blonde just couldn't get over how cute Seto looked, he adored these moments when his lover was this ecstatic. It was even that more special because his lover has been upset about Kaiba Corp.'s current situation. "I think it's cute that his first word was dada." Katsuya spoke while changing into his nightclothes. The brunette watched intently as he sat on the edge of the bed while his lover stripped in front of him. Before putting on his shirt the shorter teen glanced over at his audience and smirked. "Like what you see?" Seto sat back so that the back of his knees were up against the edge of the bed and beckoned the blonde over to him with a gesture of his head. Katsuya sauntered over to his awaiting lover and straddled the brunette's lap.

"What is it?" The puppy asked while resting his arms on his lover's shoulders. Seto caressed the soft skin of the amber-eyed teen's face and smiled softly before kissing him hard. The brunette nipped at his fiancé's bottom lip and gained the entrance he so desired. "You…" Was the last coherent thought to escape either of their lips before the brunette threw his lover onto his back and had his dirty little way with him.

…

The sound of insistent rummaging coming from above him woke the brunette. He opened his bleary eyes and listened. The moving from above was coming from the attic. He cocked his head to the side and tried to figure out why anyone was up there. He looked over to his left to see Katsuya still sleeping soundly. In one smooth motion, Kaiba sat up from bed and yawned before putting on a new pair of boxers and his discarded pajama pants. It was still fairly early, but he decided to check on the baby.

Seto walked over to the crib inconspicuously, not wanting to rouse the boy. He smiled softly when he saw Jouneth lying sprawled out comfortably. He reached in and pulled the child's blanket back over his tiny body before getting back to investigating the attic. As he got closer to said destination he could hear the happy humming of familiar Christmas songs and smiled to himself.

"Okay, now I need the ornaments." Mokuba whispered to himself as he looked over the various shelves of the attic.

"Mokuba?" The sudden sound of another person scared him and he jumped about five feet before turning to see his brother. "Nii-sama! You scared me!" The raven-haired boy blurted out while clutching his chest. Seto smirked, "I see that. What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

"Big brother, do you have any idea what month it is?" The boy asked while putting his hands on his hips. The older of the two nodded, "Yeah, the twelfth month. You're point?" Violet eyes rolled and Mokuba shook his head. "Seto, the Christmas tree goes up today! Though it shoulda been up right after thanksgiving."

"Alright, alright, we'll set up the tree today…" yawn, "…now will you just go back to bed? The attic is right above my bedroom, so when you move around I can hear it."

The raven-haired Kaiba snickered, "Well my room is right down the hall from yours and when you romance Katsuya at all hours of the night I can hear it." Seto's jaw slackened and it felt like his eyes were about ready to fall out of his skull. He watched as his little brother shrugged, "So it's not my fault you were up all night."

"You've grown up too fast…STOP IT!" Seto demanded. The pre-teen beamed, "So did you nii-sama."

…

"Okay, so where do you think we should put it?" Mokuba inquired while scanning the front room. "Where we had it last year, in front of the bay window." Seto stated while reentering the front room with their 7-foot tall fake tree. "We hafta use the fake tree? Why can't we get a real one like we did last year?"

"Mokuba, use your head. The last things I want Jouneth to shove into his mouth are pine needles." The raven-haired boy nodded, "Duly noted." With that he began to help his older sibling put the tree together. He was in the zone when suddenly he stopped, "We can't decorate without Katsuya and Jouneth though. This is a family affair." The brunette chuckled and nodded, "I'm hungry anyway so after this gets up I'll make some breakfast."

…

The blonde shifted in his sleep and was awoken by a soft coo that emitted from the baby monitor. He yawned before forcing himself to sit up. Stretching, he stood from the bed and went and took care of some early morning business before tending to his son. Katsuya walked into the nursery to find his child standing up and drooling all over the wooden bars of his crib. "Couldn't find something better hu?" Jouneth's eyes immediately darted to where his mother stood and he squealed happily. The blonde smiled softly and went about getting the boy settled into a fresh diaper.

"So, what do you want for Christmas this year Mokie?" The young CEO asked while putting the last of the top branches on the tree. The violet-eyed boy had to stop and think critically about this one. This time of the year sucks when you've got everything you could possibly imagine. "Hmm…ya know nii-sama, I really don't know." Seto chuckled, "Hard to think of what you want when you have everything hu?" A head full of raven hair nodded in agreement.

"Whoa! What happened to my living room?" Katsuya inquired while looking about curiously. Seto looked over to his fiancé and grinned, "Good morning puppy." Jouneth had become rather observant as his mother carried him over to the new object standing in the living room. "We're putting up Christmas decorations today!" Mokuba announced happily. Katsuya couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Well now that the tree is up, how about I make us some breakfast?" The russet hair colored teen asked before kissing his lover and taking his son into his arms. Mokuba shot up from his spot on the floor and ran into the kitchen wanting to help. Katsuya and Seto smiled at each other before following the boy.

"Mmm…" The raven-haired boy stuffed another fork full of his brother's creations in his mouth. "You always were a good cook big brother. But I think you've gotten even better." The boy's nephew giggled and proceeded to pick up a tiny piece of scrambled egg out of his little bowl and shove it in his mouth. "Thank you Mokuba, oh and Katsuya, before I forget, Kaiba Corp. is having its annual Christmas party next weekend and I need a date." The blonde looked up to the young CEO with a smile, "Of course I'll go with you."

"OOO! What about me nii-sama?"

"Well since you are part of the Kaiba Corporation you're entitled to go." Kaiba watched as his little brother celebrated in his chair.

"We'll hafta ask Yugi or someone if they can watch the baby." Katsuya stated before taking a drink of his milk. "Why? You don't want to take him?" The pup looked up to the brunette and shot him a look of confusion, "You mean this party is a family event?"

"Of course it's not, these parties are for the employees, but who is to say that I can' t bring my son? It's my business and the building has my last name on it, said last name that my son and I share and the very same last name that we are about to share pup." The young father explained with a smile. Katsuya returned the gesture.

"One question though Set, why does your company always have this particular party at the beginning of the month and not closer to the holiday like normal?" The brunette shrugged, "Why should Kaiba Corp. be like any other company when we're not."

…

December 9, 2006

7:46 pm

"We are so late." Seto said while rushing around to get himself situated and ready to go. Everything had gone according to plan until about forty minutes ago when Jouneth decided he was going to throw up all over himself. What was worse was that he was already dressed and cleaned up by the time he'd done that. So Katsuya had to give him another bath and was now dressing him again in a new set of clothes.

'I'm never late to anything!' The frustrated teen spoke to himself. Seto was already thinking about just leaving and having the pup meet him at Kaiba Corp. later. But he decided better against that because he new that the blonde already felt bad for holding him up.

"Almost ready?" He asked softly while joining his fiancé in the nursery. Katsuya nodded his head solemnly and Kaiba winced to himself, he shouldn't be this worried about some stupid party. "Hey, Katsuya…" Seto's voice was soft, "…don't beat yourself up about this. It wasn't your fault that he got sick. Cheer up okay? Things like this happen." And with that he kissed his lover softly. The shorter of the two smiled. "Go on, go finish getting ready and I'll finish up here." The blonde nodded and decided to be quick about it.

…

8:18 pm

"Mr. Kaiba! It's nice to see you here." An employee greeted his boss. The young brunette worked up a half smile and shook the man's hand. They exchanged a few words then Seto, followed by the rest of his family, made his way over to the Christmas tree. Jouneth leant forward out of Katsuya's arms and reached out for the alluring object. The blonde kissed the side of his head and told the boy that he could not have that particular tree.

"Good evening Sir." A familiar female voice spoke. Seto spun around to see Kimia standing behind him with a man he'd never met. "Good evening to you too Kimia." The woman bowed her head respectfully. "Mr. Kaiba, this is my husband Yasuo." The teen shook the man's hand and greeted him politely.

Jouneth cooed loudly and caught the attention of the people his father was currently speaking with. Kimia peeked over the brunette's shoulder to see her boss's fiancé with their child. "Oh my goodness. How adorable are you!" The woman said while approaching the infant. Katsuya turned and greeted her. "You've gotten so big little one." Kimia stated while gently touching the boy's face. Jouneth was staring at her adorably and she looked up to his mother. "How old is he now?"

"Seven months." The amber-eyed teen answered smoothly. The blonde noticed that his fiancé's secretary looked as if she had fallen in love with their baby. "He's so beautiful." With a truly appeased grin the teen nodded, "Thank you." Kimia gave the infant one last look before bowing her head again to her boss and his family before excusing herself. It wasn't long before a small group of women employees made their way over to the family and cooed over just how precious their boss's son was. Kaiba had gotten a little tired of the prattle, though he was very proud of Jouneth.

…

As long as he was here at the building, why not make sure that all was well on the home front? Actually, Kaiba just wanted to see if Kaiba Corp. was in any more danger than it was already. Besides, Mokuba was enjoying himself and Katsuya and the infant were the highlight of the party. So it wouldn't hurt anyone to sneak away for a bit. His blue-eyes scanned the numerous charts and graphs to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary, well, more than it already was. Everything seemed okay but something felt out of place.

"Kaiba-boy! What are you doing here in your office during such an excellent party?" The unexpected and very familiar voice made the young CEO's heart nearly stop. He tore his gaze away from the screen to see his business rival, Maximillion Pegasus, standing in the doorframe of his office. Seto narrowed his eyes and growled; he couldn't believe the nerve of this guy "Pegasus, what in the name of hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too Kaiba-boy!" The brunette was not impressed and snorted. "Answer my question, what are you doing here? You're not part of this company." The man standing in the doorway made his way over to the front of the brunette's desk and crossed his arms. "Not yet anyway. I am here to make a business proposition with you. Care to listen?"

"I will do everything in my power to keep your sweaty little paws off my company. I've done it before and I can do it again." Seto sneered dangerously. Pegasus waved his hand dismissively, "No, no, no. You have me all wrong my young friend. I am not here to high jack your company, besides, you need it." The silver-haired man stated while glancing at a framed photo of the Kaiba infant that stood proudly on the desk. "Damn straight, but what I don't need is you."

"You haven't even heard what I came here to talk to you about and you're already jumping to conclusions." The elder CEO growled, frustrated with stubborn teen. The blue-eyed boy crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll humor you." Just as Pegasus was about to start proposing his idea, the puppy interrupted.

"Set, what are you doing in here?" Said person merely shrugged his shoulders. "I was just getting ready to humor an old man." The blonde frowned at his lover and stood beside him, wanting to listen to what the creator of Duel Monsters had to say for himself, especially with what he has put his lover through. The silver-haired man cleared his throat.

"Seeing now that you're quite the family man, Kaiba-boy, has inspired me to create a new way to play duel monsters. It shouldn't be just for the older teens, no indeed. But it should also be away for families to bond. I want to make a family friendly Duel Monsters game and with that must come Kaiba Corp. technologies. But not only do I want to distribute such things as Duel Monsters but I want to look beyond that and distribute other games and objects that families need and yearn for. I want to combine the success of Industrial Illusions and the reign of Kaiba Corp into one company. A company focused on families. We can discuss more in depth details later but I wanted you to hear this Kaiba-boy. So, what do you think?"

"I can't believe the fucking nerve of you Pegasus! That's what I think! You stroll on in here with intentions of taking my company out of my hands when you're already halfway there! This is quite the charade!" Roared the brunette.

"Kaiba, I was merely trying to make a deal with you, not steal your company! Why don't you believe me?" The former millennium eye holder begged. Seto sneered, "Oh don't play it off like you don't fucking know! You've been buying out my stocks for the last week! Then you have the balls to come to MY Company's party!" The elder CEO just stood bemused as he blankly stared at the teen. "Kaiba, I have no clue about what you are talking about! My company has no reason to touch your own. I have no Kaiba Corp. stocks in my possession! Honest! I swear on my Catherine's grave!"

"Spare me!"

Katsuya rounded on his lover and looked him in the eye. "Seto, I think he's telling the truth." Azure-eyes widened in anger, "Wha…Are you FUCKING STUPID KATSUYA? The database is showing that his fucking company is buying out my stocks!"

"Well, do you think maybe there's a glitch or something? There's been nothing on the news about…"

"Katsuya, I didn't fucking ask you for your opinion! There doesn't have to be anything on the news when he wants to take this company out from underneath me!" The blonde was looking and feeling really hurt about now. "Seto, why don't you trust me on this?"

"Because I don't need your worthless fucking input when it comes to MY COMPANY!" Seto yelled while pointing to himself. Katsuya grabbed his wrist, "Don't talk down to…"

"Don't fucking touch me!" And before Kaiba had any control of himself he backhanded the amber-eyed teen. The room had gone eerily quiet, except for the young CEO's hard breathing. The blonde boy slowly looked up to Kaiba while holding his face. "What the hell is your PROBLEM!" Seto himself couldn't believe what he had just done…but his pride wouldn't allow him to break down. "You deserved it you worthless mutt." The amber-eyed boy reared back. He hadn't been hit by someone he'd cared for since his father; this was hard to deal with. Katsuya held his tears back long enough to turn and bolt out the office door. Pegasus, who had become silent and still through the couple's heated argument, found himself face to face with a wild beast. "Thank you very fucking much for this!"

The elder CEO composed himself and made his way to the door but turned before leaving, "I didn't cause this Kaiba, you've done it yourself. I'm really not after you, and I think you'll realize that in time. You'll be sorry you ever hit the mother of your child."

…

A hurried knocking came upon his door and he looked over at his wife. "Were you expecting someone Nessa?" The woman shook her head. Juro shrugged and went to answer the persistent knocking. "Katsuya! What the hell happened!" The man asked while noticing the growing black eye his son was sporting and pulling him inside. The blonde held his baby close and broke down, "Seto hit me."

…

"Here honey, put this on your eye." Vanessa soothed while handing Katsuya a bag of ice. Juro shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe he hit you." The teen sniffled, "Heh, you think you're surprised…how do you think I feel?" The dark haired man approached his son and took the ice, "Here let me see." He examined the boy's right eye. "He hit you hard kid." Katsuya nodded his head solemnly.

"So, how did this happen?" Vanessa asked while glancing sadly at the broken teen that was now her stepson. "It was a dispute over his company. He didn't want my input and before I knew it I had a black eye. I mean, he's been stressed out because someone is buying out all his stocks…but…"

"That doesn't justify his hitting you. I know from experience, I've been there." Katsuya's father explained. Said boy just sat silently, with his head hung, holding his cup of hot chocolate.

"Dad…why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" The blonde's shaky voice emitted. Juro sighed, "Well, Vanessa and I really wanted to get married, we just, didn't want to overshadow your engagement to Seto or your impending wedding." Silent tears raced down Katsuya's face, he was touched that his father had done that for him…but felt guilty that it was all in vein.

"Oh, that's too bad. This impeding wedding isn't anymore."

Juro winced, he hated the thought of his grandson having to live the same life his son did. But there wasn't a thing he could do. If this relationship was going to be saved, Seto would have to get to fixing what he'd broken. The elder Jounouchi watched as his son slipped his engagement ring off.

"Oooo-mmmmamah." Katsuya looked up to see his beautiful baby boy reaching out for him. Jouneth then took matters into his own hands and grabbed the end of a couch cushion and pulled himself up to a standing position and then reached out to his mother with a tiny hand. "Oh, Jouneth." The blonde whispered while sweeping his infant off his feet and holding him close. He kissed the child's forehead and huggled him.

"You do realize if this is the end for the two of you, that there is going to be an all out war for that little boy." Juro spoke bluntly. "From what I gather about the company issue, Kaiba is the type of man that won't go down without a fight. And a custody battle is the last thing the two of you need." The teen parent broke down. He knew what his father meant, Seto loved his little boy to death and there was a 90 percent chance that he would end up with Jouneth. Katsuya just held onto his son. "I won't let him take my baby from me."

Author's Note: So, what did ya think? Well, I'm off to start chapter ten! Leave me a review would ya? Thanks so much for reading! Love you all!


End file.
